Cura Milagrosa
by Luin-fanel
Summary: Zelgadiss sigue en busca de una cura para su maldición, y su nueva amiga junto a los Slayers lo ayudará a encontrarla... y de paso algo más Terminado Reviwes please
1. Prólogo

Antes de comenzar este fanfic el cual es el segundo que escribo, me gustaría dedicárselo a 2 buenos amigos míos, a la Hechicera Kali, por apoyarme como lo ha hecho desde mi primer fanfic "Céfiro, una nueva era" y también a mi amigo Jair o Paris el namagomi como yo le llamo.  
  
  
  
"CURA MILAGROSA"  
  
Prólogo  
  
  
  
- Tuve un sueño bastante agradable.  
  
- ¿En verdad hermano?, ¿qué soñaste?  
  
- Soñé que volvía a ser humano.  
  
Era de mañana en el bosque, un par de viajeros conversaba mientras se preparaban para marchar.  
  
La chica era un joven de 19 años con el cabello castaño bastante oscuro un poco debajo de sus hombros que denotaba algunos rayos de castaño claro, casi amielado; era un poco morena y de ojos extraños, parecían café amielado siendo en realidad cafés con una estrella castaña en el centro y un arillo verde esmeralda alrededor de su iris, eso sin olvidar el extraño artefacto por el cual veía; eran sus lentes.  
  
El chico era un joven como de 21 años de ojos azules un poco más alto que su acompañante, su piel azul parecía tener piedras incrustadas que a la luz parecía brillantes gemas, esto, junto a sus orejas picudas y sus cabellos metálicos lo hacían ver un tanto "extraño". Iba vestido completamente de blanco mientras la chica, con un traje similar, usaba ropas en tonos lilas y violetas. ¿Sus nombres? Zelgadiss Graywords y Tirsa Latya Reality, en estos momentos se encontraban en el bosque del pueblo natal de Tirsa, un pueblo que no aparecía en ningún mapa y solo se sabía de él por la gente que de ahí salía, el pueblo de Treasure, buscado por el incontable número de minas subterráneas y cuevas con joyas preciosas pero, ¿cómo se habían conocido ambos personajes?, ¿qué tenían en común para viajar juntos?  
  
Vayamos 2 meses atrás...  
  
Faltaba poco menos de una semana para que se cumpliera un año de que Zel se había separado del grupo para buscar la Biblia de Claire y encontrar así una cura para su maldición.  
  
Zel. – ¡Qué tranquilidad!, bueno, si este mapa está en lo correcto llegaré al  
  
próximo pueblo al atardecer.  
  
Zelgadiss estaba en un bosque cuando oyó unos gritos, se apresuró a llegar al lugar del cual provenía el ruido, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a 10 hombres que trataban de asaltar a una chica, que a juzgar por su aspecto, bien podría ser de la misma edad que Lina; la pobre muchacha estaba 7un poco asustada mientras sostenía una espada con ambas manos.  
  
Hombre 1. – Vamos linda, entréganos esa bolsa.  
  
Chica. – Ya les dije que no, es demasiado valiosa para mí.  
  
Hombre 2. – También para nosotros, nos dará de comer y quien sabe, tal vez  
  
nos divirtamos un poco.  
  
Chica. – Nunca, prefiero morir antes que eso.  
  
Hombre 1. – Si así lo quieres, así se hará, ¡GABO!, ¡LUM! ¡YA SABEN QUE  
  
HACER!  
  
- BOLA DE FUEGO  
  
Todos voltearon al lugar del cual provenía el hechizo, era Zelgadiss.  
  
Zel. – ¿No creen que es algo injusto 10 contra 1?  
  
Hombre 2. – ¿Jefe, tiene razón, ¿porqué no mejor 10 contra 2?  
  
Jefe. - En ocasiones tienes buenas ideas Califa, ¡RODÉENLOS!  
  
Zelgadiss y la chica estaban espalda con espalda mientras los ladrones los tenían rodeados.  
  
Chica. – Gracias, necesitaba ayuda.  
  
Zel. – Aun no me agradezcas nada, primero hay que deshacernos de estos  
  
ladrones.  
  
Zelgadiss comenzó a lanzar hechizos simples mientras la chica lanzaba certeros golpes con su espada que herían a los demás ladrones que, a fin de cuentas, salieron huyendo.  
  
Chica. – Muchas gracias aunque si hubiera podido usar mi magia no habría  
  
necesitado tu ayuda.  
  
Zel. – De nada, mi nombre es Zelgadiss Graywords.  
  
Chica. – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tirsa Latya Reality, una vez más,  
  
gracias.  
  
Zel. – De nada, oye, no es que me importe pero ¿porqué te atacaron?  
  
Tirsa. – Lo que pasa es que hace varios días que me venían siguiendo porque  
  
en una ocasión me vieron sacar un collar muy valioso.  
  
Zel. – ¿Todo eso por un collar?, ¿porqué no se los entregaste desde un  
  
principio?  
  
Tirsa. – No puedo, es un collar encantado, lo necesito para un hechizo  
  
especial, por cierto, hacia donde te diriges Zelgadiss?  
  
Zel. – Al pueblo de Tullmorac.  
  
Tirsa. – ¿Puedo acompañarte?  
  
Zel. – Seguro, no hay problema.  
  
Los 2 viajeros prosiguieron su camino en silencio, finalmente llegaron luego de que cayó la noche así que buscaron una posada.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Tirsa y Zelgadiss se encontraban en el bar de la posada tomando su desayuno, Zelgadiss su típico café y unas tostadas y Tirsa unos huevos estrellados con jamón y un vaso de leche, todo estaba tranquilo así que siguieron con la conversación del día anterior.  
  
Tirsa. – ¿Y qué es lo que buscas?  
  
Zel. – La Biblia de Claire, tengo la esperanza de encontrar una cura, ¿y tú?  
  
Tirsa. – También busco la Biblia de Claire.  
  
Zel. – Esta relacionado con ese collar tuyo ¿cierto?  
  
Tirsa. – Es más que eso, tú pareces de confianza así que te contaré...  
  
"Hace siglos, existió una hechicera muy poderosa llamada Claire, Claire  
  
venía del mismo pueblo que yo, en fin, viajó por el mundo acumulando  
  
tantos conocimientos que escribió un gran libro con todos sus  
  
hechizos..."  
  
Zel. – La Biblia de Claire.  
  
Tirsa. – Así es, sin embargo el hechizo que busco es el último escrito por  
  
ella; como te dije antes, Claire provenía del mismo pueblo que yo, en  
  
aquel entonces era un pueblo constantemente atacado por los ladrones  
  
puesto que las piedras preciosas se dan en exceso, entonces, Claire  
  
inventó una barrera mágica que hace que, salvo los que vivimos ahí, nadie  
  
pueda llegar; Claire sabía que el hechizo se rompería algún día así que  
  
nos dejó este collar mágico que debe usarse al convocar la barrera otra  
  
vez.  
  
Zel. – Veamos, tu pueblo es rico en joyas por alguna razón, Claire hizo una  
  
barrera que se está rompiendo y tú eres la encargada de buscar el  
  
hechizo ¿no?  
  
Tirsa. – Si, así es.  
  
Zel. – Y encima de todo no hay mapas que muestren la ubicación de tu  
  
pueblo.  
  
Tirsa. – Exacto.  
  
Zel. – Entonces ... un momento, no me digas que vienes de ...  
  
Tirsa. – Si, vengo del pueblo perdido de Treasure.  
  
Fue así como se conocieron, con el pasar de los días se hicieron muy amigos, al grado de llamarse hermanos.  
  
El tiempo pasó hasta el día actual; tenía solo una semana que habían encontrado el hechizo que Tirsa necesitaba así que fueron a Treasure a rehacer la barrera.  
  
Se habían quedado en el bosque durante la noche porque Tirsa necesitaba un material especial que solo conseguiría en el bosque al amanecer, una mezcla entre marfil y plata bastante suave, Zelgadiss, que aun no sabía para que necesitaba eso Tirsa, se había resignado a acompañarla.  
  
Zel. – Entonces ¿no me vas a decir para qué quieres eso?  
  
Tirsa. – No, si lo hiciera ya no tendría chiste, por cierto, ¿a dónde iremos  
  
mañana?  
  
Zel. – No lo sé pero creí que te quedarías aquí, ya hemos encontrado el  
  
hechizo que querías y te ayudé a rehacer la barrera.  
  
Tirsa. – Y por eso te acompaño, tengo que pagar un favor con otro así que  
  
escúchame Zelgadiss Graywords, no te librarás de mí hasta que  
  
encontremos la cura a tu maldición y conozca a la princesa Amelia.  
  
Zel. – Sabes bien que no tienes que acompañarme y no sé porqué la  
  
insistencia en conocer a Amelia.  
  
Tirsa. – Simple, tú la vez como algo más que una simple amiga y quiero  
  
conocer en persona a la causante de semejante milagro.  
  
Zel. – Hay no, ya vas a empezar.  
  
Tirsa. – Tú preguntas y yo contesto.  
  
Zel. – ¿En qué momento te pregunte algo?  
  
Tirsa. – Jajajaja, solo imagine la pregunta que estabas formulando.  
  
Zel. – Pues ni hablar, por cierto, ¿ya encontraste lo que buscabas?  
  
Tirsa. – Si, y ahora que lo recuerdo, toma, quédate con esto.  
  
Zel. – ¿Qué...?  
  
Tirsa abrió la mano de la quimera y depositó 3 gemas en ella, un diamante, un rubí y un zafiro, cada uno de la mejor calidad según pudo observar Zelgadiss.  
  
Zel. – Gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlos.  
  
Tirsa. – Claro que sí, mira, este diamante es por salvarme aquella vez, este  
  
rubí es por soportarme durante todo el viaje, mi madre te lo envió y  
  
este zafiro es por ayudarme con la barrera y es de parte de mi pueblo.  
  
Zel. – De todas formas, no puedo aceptarlas, deben valer una fortuna.  
  
Tirsa. – No te preocupes, para nosotros son simples piedras de ornato y si no  
  
las aceptas me sentiré ofendida.  
  
Zel. – Bueno, ya que me la pones así, me parece que no tengo opción.  
  
Tirsa. – Como siempre estás en lo correcto hermano; bueno, es hora de irnos,  
  
tendremos que llegar a la ciudad de Cilton ya que no sabes a donde  
  
iremos.  
  
Zel. – Pues en marcha.  
  
Y así, Tirsa y Zelgadiss se disponen a marchar de nuevo en busca de una cura, ¿la encontrarán? Y ¿dónde están los demás?  
  
  
  
Notas de autor:  
  
  
  
Konnichi wa a todos. Pues bien, déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Luisa Inverse o como todos me llaman, LuIn Chan, ¿qué les ha parecido esta especie de introducción a la historia? Díganmelo a la siguiente dirección:  
  
luin_chan@hotmail.com pero no solo eso, quejas, sugerencias, cartas bomba y todo cuanto se les ocurra.  
  
Solo les advierto que no será la primera vez que sepan de mí, jajajajajaja.  
  
Un saludo del tamaño del mundo a por brindarme la oportunidad de escribir para su page, y bueno, me despido . . . por el momento.  
  
  
  
SARABA 


	2. Regalo de Cumpleaños

"CURA MILAGROSA"  
  
CAPÍTULO 1  
  
Regalo de cumpleaños  
  
  
  
Era de noche en Cilton, una chica estaba sentada en su cama en la posición del loto concentrándose en algo, una sábana dividía el cuarto de la posada por la mitad, de un lado, la chica en concentración y del otro lado un muchacho dormía plácidamente y sobre él colgaba un extraño objeto, era un palo de madera con un aro en uno de los extremos totalmente cubierto con hilos de colores, en el centro de este se encontraba una telaraña hecha con finos hilos de seda azul; era un atrapa-sueños y estaba brillando extrañamente.  
  
- Lo encontré. – Dijo la muchacha mientras sacaba de una bolsa un extraño material como de marfil y plata. Rodeó aquella esfera con sus finas manos y la hizo flotar a la altura de su cara, aquella extraña masa comenzó a tomar forma. Diez minutos después estaba casi terminado, era un hermoso cepillo cuyo mango representaba una pareja abrazada en un tierno beso.  
  
Tirsa. – Bien, solo un poco más y estará lista... ¿qué está pasando?  
  
El cepillo se dividió en 2 iguales es un instante, uno de marfil con una estrella de 5 picos en la parte lisa del mismo y el otro de plata con una luna creciente, esto sorprendió muchísimo a Tirsa.  
  
Tirsa. – Cielos, y ahora ¿qué hago con esto?, mmmh, ya sé, le daré este a  
  
Zelgadiss como pensaba y este otro lo guardaré pasa Amelia, me  
  
pregunto si la conoceré pronto; bueno, por ahora eso no importa, será  
  
mejor dormir.  
  
Y se acostó a dormir dejando ambos cepillos en la mesita de noche junto a la cama que ella ocupaba. Generalmente dormían en la misma habitación, todo porque en una ocasión llegaron a un pueblo en día de feria, el único hotel que quedaba ya solo tenía un cuarto con camas gemelas, decidieron tomarlo, ciertamente que lo necesitaban pues habían pasado 1 semana entera durmiendo en el bosque. Aquella vez se dieron cuenta que era más barato alquilar una habitación doble que 2 habitaciones, sin contar que a Zelgadiss se le estaba acabando el dinero y no le agradaba mucho que Tirsa le prestara.  
  
El atrapa-sueño era de Tirsa pero siempre lo usaba Zelgadiss, la pobre de Tirsa tenía el sueño ligero y Zelgadiss sufría constantes pesadillas así que un día no aguantó más y lo colgó sobre él, un atrapa-sueños es un artefacto mágico que destruye la mayoría de las pesadillas o las aminora y los sueños hermosos los atrapa y en ocasiones los repite.  
  
El sol salió de entre las montañas y la habitación ya estaba alzada y arreglada, Tirsa y Zelgadiss estaban casi listos para partir.  
  
Bajaron a desayunar, todo era muy normal, salieron de la posada y siguieron su camino.  
  
Zel. – Bueno, podríamos ir a Leto o a Carata, ¿tú qué opinas?  
  
Tirsa. – Carata está bien pero he estado muchas veces ahí y no está lo que  
  
buscamos.  
  
Zel. – Entonces iremos a Leto, llegaremos cuando el Sol se halla puesto.  
  
Tirsa. – Ojalá tuviera a Nieve Eterna todavía.  
  
- Si eso quieres puedo darte a su hijo.  
  
Zel. – ¿Quién anda ahí?  
  
Tirsa. – Creo que reconozco esa voz, ¿no será acaso...?  
  
- Si, soy yo.  
  
Zel. – Lo que nos faltaba, ese maldito demonio cobarde nos encontró.  
  
Tirsa. – ¡Maestro Xelloss!  
  
Xelloss. – Hola Tirsa.   
  
Zel. – ¿Maestro?  
  
Tirsa. – ¿Qué haces por aquí?  
  
Xelloss. – Ya sabes, lo de siempre, haciéndole bromas a los viajeros y a los  
  
pobladores, burlándome de la gente, disfrutando el paisaje, nada fuera  
  
de lo normal.  
  
Tirsa. – ¡Qué coincidencia encontrarlo aquí!  
  
Xelloss. – ¿Zel? ¿eres tú?, claro que eres tú, ese rostro es inconfundible, hola  
  
amigo quimera, ¿cómo has estado? Espantando gente supongo.  
  
Zel. – Hazme el favor de callarte.  
  
Tirsa. – ¿Cómo? No me digan que ya se conocían.  
  
Xelloss. – Desde hace algún tiempo.  
  
Zel. – Desafortunadamente.  
  
Tirsa. – Valla, el mundo es realmente pequeño, por cierto Xelloss, ¿qué me  
  
decías de mi antigua yegua?  
  
Xelloss. – Que vive muy bien con la niña a quien la entregaste y hace 2 años  
  
tuvo un potrillo gris, supongo que es porque su padre era negro  
  
totalmente.  
  
Tirsa. – ¿En serio?  
  
Xelloss. – Y lo mejor del caso es que está muy grande y saludable.  
  
Tirsa. – No puedo creerlo, ¿quién diría que 2 años luego de regalarla sería  
  
mamá?  
  
Zel. – Oigan, odio interrumpir su conversación pero si no nos damos prisa no  
  
llegaremos a Leto HOY.  
  
Xelloss. – ¿Van para Leto? ¡qué coincidencia! ¡YO TAMBIÉN!  
  
Tirsa. – ¿En verdad?  
  
Zel. – Yo no creo que sea coincidencia.  
  
Xelloss. – Si quieren llegar pronto, llegarán pronto, solo espérenme un  
  
momento.  
  
Y desapareció.  
  
Zel. – Vámonos Tirsa, a ese demonio es mejor perderlo.  
  
Tirsa. – Vamos hermano, Xelloss no es tan malo.  
  
Zel. – No lo conoces.  
  
Xelloss. – ¡Ya volví!  
  
Zel. – ¡Hay no! ¿ves hermana? Te lo dije.  
  
Tirsa. – ¡Qué hermoso caballo!  
  
Zel. – ¿De donde lo sacaste?  
  
Xelloss. – ¡Sore wa himitsu desu!  
  
Zel. – Ya va a empezar con eso.  
  
Tirsa. – ¿Cómo se llama?  
  
Xelloss. – Bueno, su padre es Night Bright y su madre es Nieve Eterna así que  
  
él es Shado.  
  
Tirsa. – ¿Es el hijo de Nieve Eterna?  
  
Xelloss. – Si, así es, pero suban para que lleguen más rápido y podamos seguir  
  
conversando.  
  
Tirsa. – Bien, sube Zel, será divertido. (Decía mientras subía al caballo de un  
  
salto)  
  
Zel. – No, gracias, prefiero caminar hermana.  
  
Xelloss. – No me digas que le temes a los caballos.  
  
Zel. – Yo no les temo {No me agradan las cosas que salen de ese maniático}.  
  
Tirsa. – ¿Y porqué no subes?  
  
Zel. – Porque no me llaman la atención, prefiero camina {Mentira, la cara que  
  
tiene Tirsa no me da muy buena espina y para de colmos el caballo  
  
parece ser de Xelloss}.  
  
Xelloss. – Vaya Zel, ¡no creí que les tuvieras tanto miedo a los caballos amigo!  
  
Zel. – No soy tu amigo y tampoco tengo miedo.  
  
Dicho esto Zelgadiss subió al caballo de un brinco quedando atrás de Tirsa.  
  
Tirsa. – Bien, sujétate hermano, VAMOS SHADO, ADELANTE.  
  
Shado empezó a avanzar al galope mientras Xelloss los veía alejarse con su típica sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
Xelloss. – LOS VERÉ EN LETO, parece que me divertiré un poco estas vacaciones después de todo.  
  
Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del bosque...  
  
Lina. – Oye Gourry, ¿estás seguro que Amelia y Phillia nos verán en Leto?  
  
Gourry. – Si, eso decía en la carta.  
  
Lina. – ¡Qué raro!, bueno, vamos, llegaremos en una hora o dos.  
  
Gourry. – Lina, ¿cuándo lleguemos podemos comer algo?  
  
Lina. – Gourry, tú solo piensas en comida. (Se oye un rugido en el estómago de  
  
Lina)  
  
Gourry. – Pues no soy el único que piensa con la pansa.  
  
Lina. – ¿PANSA? ¿INSINUAS QUÉ ESTOY GORDA?  
  
Gourry. – Claro que no, si estás más plana que una tabla.  
  
Lina. – ¿QUÉ DIJISTE GOURRY?  
  
Gourry. – No, nada. (Y empieza a correr)  
  
Lina. – ¡YA VERÁS CUANDO TE ATRAPE!  
  
Gourry. – No, gracias Lina pero no me interesa ser atrapado.  
  
Lina. – ¿QUÉ? ¿PERO CÓMO TE ATREVES?  
  
Gourry. – ¿Qué es eso?  
  
Zel. – ¿Oíste algo Tirsa?  
  
Tirsa. – Creo que sí, ¿qué será? Se oyó muy cerca.  
  
Gourry. – ¡CUIDADO!  
  
Zel. – ¿Gourry?  
  
Tirsa. – ¡NOS VAMOS A ESTRELLAR!  
  
Lina. – ¡YA VERÁS CUANDO TE ATRAPE!  
  
Zel. – ¡GOURRY, DETENTE!  
  
Tirsa. – DEMASIADO TARDE.  
  
Gourry. – ¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!  
  
¡ZAZ!  
  
Shado, que iba al galope no pudo detenerse antes de que Gourry se estampara contra él tirando a Tirsa y a Zelgadiss, esto provocó la fuga del asustado caballo y una carcajada de Lina, quien frenó a tiempo para evitar un segundo impacto.  
  
Zel. – ¿Quieren decirme que hacen aquí?  
  
Gourry. – Pues íbamos a...  
  
Tirsa. – SHA, REGRESA SHADO.  
  
Lina. – Hola Zel, ¿quién es la gritona?  
  
Zel. – Una amiga, ahora discúlpenme pero nos espantaron al caballo.  
  
L. y G. – ¿Caballo?  
  
Tirsa. – SHADO.  
  
Zel. – VEN SHADO, VUELVE.  
  
Lina. – ¿Era tuyo el caballo?  
  
Tirsa. – No, era de mi maestro, nos lo prestó.  
  
Zel. – Y o diría que era tuyo, su madre era tu yegua.  
  
Gourry. – Oye niña, ¿quién es tu maestro?  
  
Zel. – Adivina.  
  
Lina. – Si, ¿quién es tu maestro?  
  
Tirsa. – Xelloss Metalium.  
  
G. y L. – ¿XELLOSS?  
  
Zel. – Vamos hermana, sigamos buscando.  
  
Tirsa. – SHADO...  
  
Media hora más tarde...  
  
Tirsa. – Ni modo, será mejor seguir.  
  
Zel. – Tienes razón, ya veremos.  
  
Gourry. – Y ¿a dónde van?  
  
Zel. – A Leto.  
  
Lina. – ¡Qué casualidad! Nosotros también.  
  
Tirsa. – ¿En serio?  
  
Lina. – Si, bueno, será mejor proseguir, estamos a una hora de camino.  
  
Zel. – Bien, yo estoy de acuerdo.  
  
Gourry. – Oye niña, ¿cómo te llamas?  
  
Tirsa. – ¿Niña? Bueno, tal vez todavía lo parezco un poco, como sea, soy Tirsa  
  
Latya Reality, ustedes deben ser...  
  
Lina. – Lina Inverse...  
  
Gourry. – Y Gourry Gavriev.  
  
Tirsa. – Mucho gusto.  
  
Lina. – Zel, ¿le dijiste hermana hace rato?  
  
Zel. – Creo que si, no me acuerdo.  
  
Gourry. – ¿Es tu hermana?  
  
Zel. – No, es solo una amiga.  
  
Lina. – Y ¿porqué le dices hermana?  
  
Tirsa. – Es una larga historia.  
  
Una hora después se encontraban en el pueblo de Leto.  
  
Xelloss. – Pero que bien cuidas mis cosas, ¡eh Tirsa!  
  
Tirsa. – Maestro Xelloss, lo siento, ¿Shado está bien?  
  
Xelloss. – Si, por fortuna lo encontré.  
  
L. y G. – Hola Xelloss.  
  
Xelloss. – Hola chicos, oigan, creo que los están esperando.  
  
Lina. – Si, son Amelia y Phillia, ¿quieren venir?  
  
X. y T. – ¡SI!  
  
Zel. – No.  
  
Tirsa. – Vamos hermano, por favor, quiero conocer a todos tus amigos.  
  
Xelloss. – Anda Zelgadiss.  
  
Zel. – Pero es que…  
  
Lina. – Te prometo que luego iremos a la biblioteca.  
  
Gourry. – Anda Zel, por los viejos tiempos.  
  
Zel. – Bueno, esta bien, vamos.  
  
Luego de llegar a Phillia casi le da un infarto por ver a Xelloss, Amelia se alegró de ver a Zelgadiss, se veía un poco celosa hasta que conoció mejor a Tirsa, estaban platicando en la mesa cuando una de las camareras llegó con un enorme pastel que tenía varias velita, Tirsa y los demás le cantaron a Zelgadiss mientras él pedía un deseo al apagar las velitas, no era que él creyera en eso pero no perdía nada con intentar.  
  
Tirsa le regaló un hermoso cepillo de plata aunque al ver la figura del mango Zel se quedó sorprendido, Phillia le regaló un plato de porcelana negra de su colección, Amelia le dio una cadena de oro con un dije raro para poner imágenes, según Amelia le daría suerte para encontrar una cura, había que admitirlo, Amelia no esperaba encontrarlo el día de su cumpleaños pero si pensaba enviárselo en cuanto le fuera posible.   
  
Los demás, que no esperaban ver a Zel "ese día" precisamente, le dieron regalos improvisados; Lina y Gourry se ofrecieron a pagarle la cuenta de la comida y el cuarto y Xelloss le dio un espejo amplificador lo cual hizo enojar a Zelgadiss para diversión del mazoku.  
  
  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
  
  
  
¿Qué hay gente? Vaya, creo que me excedí un poco con este primer capítulo (si alguien lo quiere imprimir, cosa que dudo mucho, son 6 hojas completas) Bueno, quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi amiga Karoru, sé que le encanta Xelloss y este es el primero donde sale, bueno, diviértanse y disfrútenlo. Quejas, sugerencias, cartas bomba y todo lo que se les ocurra a: luin_chan@hotmail.com   
  
  
  
SARABA. 


	3. Un Cepillo para Amelia

"CURA MILAGROSA"  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Un cepillo para Amelia  
  
  
  
Zelgadiss había decidido subir a su cuarto mientras Tirsa platicaba con Lina, Filia y Amelia; se sentía algo cansado, en definitiva, su vigésimo-primer cumpleaños había sido de lo más ajetreado, primero se encuentran con Xelloss y este les ofrece un caballo, su hermana se emociona tanto que iba a la carrera sin fijarse en el camino, a tal grado que no pudo evitar chocar con Gourry quien venía con Lina para ver a Filia y a Amelia, esta última le hizo, en un principio, muchas preguntas sobre Tirsa quien no paraba de hablar con los demás, sumándole que recordó que era su cumpleaños cuando la camarera trajo un pastel que Tirsa ordenó; el día se sentía ya algo pesado para esos momentos y algo era seguro, Zel nunca olvidaría que Xelloss le regaló un espejo amplificador (probablemente adrede) y el mango del cepillo que le regaló Tirsa lo dejó con el ojo cuadrado; al menos ahora sabía porque había tenido que dormir en el bosque una noche. Ahora solo le quedaba una duda, pues tenía idea de porque el mango de su cepillo nuevo era así, la cuestión era ¿porqué Tirsa llamaba "Maestro" a Xelloss? Y ¿cuándo lo conoció?, después de todo, jamás le había contado nada sobre él.  
  
Zel. – ¡Ahhh! Ya no tiene importancia, seguro me lo contará en otra ocasión;  
  
será mejor dormir . . . ¿hum? No es posible, Tirsa me dejó el atrapa-  
  
sueños, parece que vendrá algo tarde a dormir; ni hablar, prefiero eso a  
  
compartir mi cuarto con Xelloss.  
  
Mientras tanto . . .  
  
Lina. – Entonces por eso le dices hermano.  
  
Tirsa. – Si, así es.  
  
Filia. – Oye, ¿y no te molesta ese, ese namagomi?  
  
Tirsa. – ¿Namagomi?  
  
Xelloss está en su habitación y comienza a estornudar.  
  
Amelia. – Así le dice la señorita Filia a Xelloss.  
  
Tirsa. – A vaya, oye Amelia.  
  
Amelia. – ¿Si señorita Tirsa?  
  
Tirsa. – No me digas "señorita".  
  
Amelia. – Esta bien señ, Tirsa.  
  
Tirsa. – Pues bien, a mi las bromas de Xelloss no me molestan tanto, estuve  
  
soportándolo alrededor de 3 años, él me enseñó mucho de magia, por eso  
  
le digo maestro.  
  
Lina. – ¡¿Y qué te enseñó?!  
  
Tirsa. – ¡Sore wa himitsu desu!  
  
Filia. – Ahora si estoy segura que fuiste su alumna, ¡qué calamidad!  
  
Tirsa. – ¿Calamidad?  
  
Amelia. – Bueno, es que Xelloss siempre nos juega bromas pesadas o nos da  
  
información incompleta . . .  
  
Lina. – Nos controla para su beneficio en ocasiones . . .   
  
Filia. – Es realmente odioso y además, es un mazoku ¿sabías?  
  
Tirsa. – Pues, yo ya sabía que él era un mazoku, también puede ser bastante  
  
cruel y está algo chiflado pero nunca miente, además, me cae bien y me  
  
enseñó la mayor parte de la magia que sé.  
  
Filia. – ¿Y cómo aguantaste viajar 3 años con él?, ¿no te molestaba?  
  
Tirsa. – Si, al principio me ayudóa escapar de unos ladrones y se ofreció a  
  
acompañarme, y he de admitirlo, los primeros 6 meses con él fueron  
  
horribles, siempre me estaba jugando bromas o burlándose de mí,  
  
recuerdo que todo mejoró en una ocasión que entre los 2 le hicimos una  
  
broma al guarda de un puente, es por eso que ya no me molestan tanto  
  
sus bromas, terminé por acostumbrarme.  
  
Amelia. – ¿Y qué hacías fuera de casa?  
  
Tirsa. – Me estaba probando.  
  
Lina. – ¿Probando?  
  
Filia. – ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
Tirsa. – Quería saber si podría sobrevivir sin mi familia, estuve así por 5 años.  
  
Amelia. – Yo creo que estabas escapando de algo, por ejemplo Lina, ella está  
  
fuera por su hermana . . .   
  
¡PLOP!  
  
Lina. – Amelia, ¿porqué no te callas?  
  
Tirsa. – Pues, no escapo de nada, regresé a mi pueblo hace un año y me enviaron  
  
en busca de un hechizo.  
  
Filia. – Y fue cuando conociste a Zel.  
  
Tirsa. – Si.  
  
Lina. – ¿Y qué haces ahora?  
  
Amelia. – Si Tirsa, ¡se supone que ya encontraste el hechizo!  
  
Tirsa. – Le prometí a mi hermano ayudarlo a encontrar una cura y además . . .   
  
Amelia. – Ahora te gusta la vida de viajes y aventuras, conocer gente nueva y  
  
ver como aprendes más ¿no?  
  
Tirsa. – (Asombrada) Si, ¿cómo lo sabes?  
  
Amelia. – A mi me pasa algo similar.  
  
Tirsa. – Te entiendo.  
  
Filia. – Bueno chicas, yo me voy a dormir, con su permiso.  
  
Lina. – Yo también me voy, Amelia, compartiremos el cuarto, no lo olvides.  
  
Amelia. – No lo haré.  
  
Tirsa. – Vaya, al fin se fueron.  
  
Amelia. – ¿? ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
Tirsa. – Quería hablar contigo a solas desde hace algún tiempo.  
  
Amelia. – Y ¿eso porqué?  
  
Tirsa. – Dime Amelia, ¿qué sientes por mi hermano?, se honesta.  
  
Amelia se puso color tomate hasta las orejas, no se esperaba esa pregunta que tanto la había apenado.  
  
Tirsa. – Te gusta mucho ¿verdad?  
  
Amelia asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Tirsa. – Bien, entonces esto te pertenece.  
  
Tirsa sacó un envoltorio de su capa, se lo pasó a Amelia y esta la abrió un poco confundida, quedando asombrada ante el descubrimiento de su regalo.  
  
Amelia. – Es el cepillo de Zelgadiss-San  
  
Tirsa. – No Amelia, este es tu cepillo, el de Zelgadiss es de plata y tiene una  
  
luna creciente atrás, el tuyo es de marfil con una estrella de 5 picos,  
  
hace juego con tu traje.  
  
Amelia. – Si, es cierto pero, ¿porqué mío?  
  
Tirsa. – Mira bien el mango y dime que vez.  
  
Amelia. – Es una pareja besándose (dijo suspirando mientras se ruborizaba)  
  
Tirsa. – Míralo bien, ¿reconoces a alguien de la pareja?  
  
Amelia. – Bueno, veamos . . .   
  
La princesa comenzó a analizar cada detalle de la pareja, los brazos, la ropa, la posición, las cara, estudió hasta el más mínimo de los rasgos de aquella pareja, esos personajes le empezaban a parecer familiares, de pronto supo quienes eran.  
  
Amelia. – ¿De donde sacaste esto?  
  
Tirsa. – Primero contéstame, ¿quiénes son?  
  
Amelia. – La chica soy yo y el chico, ¿es Zelgadiss?, se parece mucho.  
  
Tirsa. – Si, son ustedes.  
  
Amelia. – Ahora responde ¿de donde lo sacaste o el brazo de la justicia caerá  
  
sobre . . .  
  
Tirsa. – Bájale de espuma a tu chocolate Amelia, lo saqué de un sueño de Zel,  
  
por eso se a parece a él, mi hermano sueña con ser normal y encontrar  
  
una cura.  
  
Amelia. – Por eso aquí está así, porque así sería él si encontrara una cura.  
  
Tirsa. – Muy inteligente princesa.  
  
Amelia. – ¿Y porqué me está besando?  
  
Tirsa. – Es algo tímido y su físico no le ayuda mucho, generalmente se siente  
  
como un monstruo que está así por los crímenes que cometió, además,  
  
esa es una escena de su sueño favorito.  
  
Amelia. – ¿Su sueño favorito?  
  
- Tiene que ver con el atrapa-sueños.  
  
Amelia. – Buenas noches Xelloss –San.  
  
Tirsa. – Hola maestro.  
  
Xelloss. – Hola chicas, y volviendo al tema, la magia de Treasure es todo un  
  
misterio.  
  
Amelia. – ¿Vienes de Treasure?  
  
Tirsa. – Si.  
  
Xelloss. – Bueno Amelia, ese cepillo lo hizo Tirsa, ¿no es una buena artesana?  
  
Amelia. – ¿Lo hiciste tú?  
  
Tirsa. –Si, es uno de los hechizos de mi pueblo.  
  
Amelia. – No entiendo.  
  
Xelloss. – Verás Amelia, en Treasure hay artefactos llamados atrapa-sueños,  
  
se supone que destruyen pesadillas y repiten sueños, la verdad es que  
  
también le permiten a determinadas personas ver los sueños de la  
  
demás gente.  
  
Amelia. – ¿Por eso Tirsa dice que es una escena de un sueño de Zel?  
  
Tirsa. - Exacto.  
  
Xelloss. – Lo más sorprendente es que, como en Treasure solo hay campesinos y  
  
artesanos pueden usar "marla".  
  
Amelia. – Creí que el marla era un mito.  
  
Tirsa. – En realidad, las únicas 3 minas de marla que existen se encuentran en  
  
mi pueblo.  
  
Amelia. – Y con eso hiciste mi cepillo y el de Zel.  
  
Tirsa. – Originalmente iba a hacer un solo cepillo pero al darle los últimos  
  
toques se dividió en uno de plata y uno de marfil.  
  
Amelia. – Xelloss-San, ¿alguna vez ha visto marla sin moldear?  
  
Xelloss. – Solo en una ocasión, Tirsa me mostró como se hacía y me regaló una  
  
figura.  
  
Amelia. – ¿Puedo verla?  
  
Xelloss. – No.  
  
Amelia. – ¿Porqué?  
  
Xelloss. – ¡Sore wa himitsu desu!  
  
Tirsa. – Se lo regaló a su ama.  
  
Xelloss. – (En el oído de Tirsa) Eso te va a costar al menos una broma.  
  
Tirsa. – x_xU ya lo sabía.  
  
  
  
Amelia. – ¿Ocurre algo?  
  
T y X. – No, nada.  
  
Amelia. – Bien, me voy a dormir, Domo arigato Tirsa.  
  
Tirsa. – No hay de que.  
  
Xelloss. – ¿Crees que estuvo bien dárselo?  
  
Tirsa. – Algún día se iba a enterar, además maestro, con usted cerca no me  
  
pude resistir.  
  
Xelloss. – Por lo visto me divertiré mucho estas vacaciones.  
  
Tirsa. – ¿Te dan vacaciones?  
  
Xelloss. – Solo de vez en cuando, es la primera vez en siglos.  
  
Tirsa. – Pues disfrútalas.  
  
Finalmente todos estaban dormidos, Amelia se había ido a dormir preguntándose como sería aquel sueño de Zelgadiss, Xelloss imaginaba todas las bromas que haría en sus pequeñas 3 semanas de vacaciones obligatorias y Tirsa pensaba en Lina.  
  
Tirsa. – {Con que Inverse ¿eh? Y le tiene miedo a su hermana mayor, ¿no será  
  
Luna Inverse?¿la caballero de Ceiphid?, talvez ella sepa algo de el  
  
hechizo que necesita mi hermano mayor, ya veré eso mañana.}   
  
Y así, cada quien se quedó profundamente dormido sin saber lo que esas 3 semanas les esperaban.  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
  
  
Konnichi wa chicos y chicas, la parecer este episodio no fue muy trascendental en la historia, a excepción de cómo se conocieron Xelloss y Tirsa, ¿ustedes lo creen? Por cierto, este capítulo va dedicado a mi amigo Ryoga Antilles, espero te guste Ryoga San. También quiero agradecerle a mi amiga Karoru chan por permitirme poner esta historia en su page y ya saben, quejas, cartas bomba, virus de computadora, judiciales y tomatazos a la oficina de quejas de mi maestra Urania Baba, y si quieren mandarme en cambió comentarios, felicitaciones, criticas constructivas, dinero perdido, cheques de viajero o cualquier cosa que se le paresca pueden escribir a: luin_chan@hotmail.com   
  
SARABA. 


	4. El Inicio de Un Nuevo Viaje

"CURA MILAGROSA"  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
El inicio de un nuevo viaje  
  
  
  
Amelia. – ¿Dónde estoy?  
  
Zel. – ¿Amelia?  
  
Amelia. – Señor Zelgadiss, ¿dónde está?  
  
Zel. – Aquí.  
  
Amelia se volteó de inmediato.  
  
Amelia. – Señor Zelgadiss, ¿es usted?  
  
Zel. – Si Amelia, soy yo pero, no me llames señor.  
  
Amelia estaba sorprendida, tocó la cara de Zel y se sorprendió aun más, era él pero sus ojos eran más alegres, su cabello castaño se veía tan suave que no resistió tocarlo, su cara, tan cálida y del mismo tono que la suya propia . . .  
  
Amelia. – Zel, te has curado.  
  
Zel. – Si Amelia, parece ser un milagro.  
  
Amelia. – Me siento tan feliz por ti.  
  
Amelia se lanzó a los brazos de Zelgadiss y sin darse cuenta, sus labios se encontraron en un dulce beso, ambos estaban abrazados, la felicidad que inundaba a Amelia era tan grande que no lo podía creer, era como un sueño hecho realidad, de pronto se vieron a los ojos, los mismos ojos que la habían fascinado tanto tiempo atrás.  
  
Zel. – Quiero que esto dure para siempre.  
  
Amelia. – También yo lo deseo Zelgadiss, te amo.  
  
Zel. – Y yo a ti.  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
  
Lina. – Despierta Amelia, es hora de desayunar.  
  
Amelia. – . . . ¿QUÉ? ¿No me digas que fue un sueño?  
  
Lina. – ¿Un sueño?  
  
Amelia. – Si Lina, es que él y yo . . . y luego él . . . y entonces nosotros . . . y pues  
  
. . .  
  
Lina. – ¿? . . . Ya cállate que tengo hambre.  
  
Amelia. – Esta bien, baja, ya te alcanzo.  
  
Lina. – OK.  
  
Amelia se vistió, se sentó en su cama y tomó un cepillo que se pasó por el cabello hasta peinarse. Guardó sus cosas y cuando iba a guardar el cepillo que usó cuando lo miró fijamente, el mango, el material, la estrella, ahora recordaba sus sueño, en un momento se asimilaba demasiado al mango del cepillo que Tirsa le había dado.  
  
Amelia. – ¿Acaso soñé lo mismo?  
  
En otra habitación . . .  
  
Tirsa. – No puedo creer que te no te hayas levantado temprano.  
  
Zel. – Bueno, es que el último sueño que tuve fue el mismo de ayer.  
  
Tirsa. – ¿El que usé?  
  
Zel. – ¡Ssssshhhhu! Ese mismo.  
  
Tirsa. – Me alegra, es un sueño muy hermoso, ¿dónde te quedaste esta vez?  
  
Zel. – Le decía que yo también la amaba.  
  
Tirsa. – Cielos, menos mal que te quedaste ahí.  
  
Zel. – ¿Porqué lo dices?  
  
Tirsa. – Porque lo que sigue es realmente atrevido hermano.  
  
Zel. – No te incumbe y mejor deja de espiar mis sueños.  
  
Tirsa. – No puedo evitarlo Zel, sé lo que es estar enamorada pero no sé lo que  
  
es ser correspondida, con tus sueños lo comprendo más.  
  
Zel. – Deja de decir tonterías y vamos a desayunar, tengo la impresión de que  
  
el hambre te está afectando.  
  
Amelia. – Buenos día Zelgadiss San, buenos días Tirsa.  
  
Z y T. – Buenos días Amelia.  
  
Tirsa. – ¿Tú también te levantaste tarde?  
  
Amelia. – Si, creo que se me pegaron las sábanas.  
  
Zel. – Ya veo, será mejor apresurarnos o Lina y Gourry acabarán con todo.  
  
Tirsa. – No pueden ser tan glotones.  
  
Z y A. – ¿Quieres apostar? -_-U  
  
Finalmente llegaron al comedor, Lina y Gourry ya habían acabado con su primera ronda del menú y les faltaba media más (Un desayuno ligero ¿no? ^^U), todos los comensales y las meseras estaban con el ojo cuadrado, Tirsa apenas y creía lo que veían sus ojos, los demás estaban como si nada, después de todo no era la primera vez que los veían así.  
  
El resto de la tarde estuvieron buscando en la biblioteca, o al menos eso intentaba Zelgadiss ya que Xelloss lo interrumpía a cada instante con sus comentarios y bromas; Amelia se paseaba por la biblioteca viendo títulos de libros; Filia había ido con Gourry al centro comercial a ver porcelana negra mientras Gourry seguía comiendo y Tirsa hablaba con Lina afuera de la biblioteca.  
  
Tirsa. – ¿Entonces si eres hermana de Luna Inverse?  
  
Lina. – Si, ¿para que querías saber?  
  
Tirsa. – Es que ella podría saber algo sobre la cura de Zelgadiss, no estoy  
  
segura.  
  
Lina. – ¿Porqué lo piensas?  
  
Tirsa. – El hechizo que le hicieron a Zelgadiss lo inventó Claire para identificar  
  
ladrones y maleantes y usarlos en ocasiones como marionetas para  
  
defender a la gente o hacer servicios públicos manejándolos como si  
  
fueran marionetas, así la gente estaba más alerta.  
  
Lina. – Y me imagino que el hechizo se divulgó por ahí y ocurrían casos como el  
  
de Zel.  
  
Tirsa. – Es por eso mismo que debo verla, Claire le dio a cuidar al caballero de  
  
Ceiphid la única copia del hechizo.  
  
Lina. – Comprendo, te llevaría pero, mmh, estem, estoy buscando un arma  
  
mágica para Gourry, si eso, tenemos que encontrarle un arma nueva.  
  
Tirsa. – En ese caso, necesito un mapa para llegar hasta la casa de tu hermana.  
  
Lina. – Si, no hay problema.  
  
Filia. – ¡Miren chicas! ¿no son hermosas estas piezas?, ya había oído hablar de  
  
la cerámica de Leto aunque no creí que fuera tan hermosa.  
  
Lina. – ¿Qué es eso?  
  
Tirsa. – Déjame ver, un jarrón negro, 2 platos grises artesanales, una estatua   
  
de cerámica blanca, mmh, puedo hacer algo mejor con el marla.  
  
L y F. – ¿Tienes marla?  
  
Tirsa. – Me sobró un poco, ¿quieren que les haga una estatuilla?  
  
L y F. – ¡SI!  
  
Tirsa. – Bien, vengan, necesito ver algo.  
  
Xelloss. – ¿Buscas esto?  
  
Tirsa. – Maestro Xelloss, ¿qué haces con el atrapa-sueños?  
  
Xelloss. – Creí que lo necesitabas.  
  
Tirsa. – Si, así es, gracias, por cierto, ¿podrías ayudarme?  
  
Xelloss. – Si, seguro.  
  
Filia. – Un momento, si ese namagomi se me acerca no quiero nada.  
  
Xelloss. – Vamos Filia Chan, Tirsa es una buena artesana.  
  
Lina. – Pues yo si quiero una estatuilla de marla, son muy caras y bonitas $_$.  
  
Tirsa. – Vamos Filia, Xelloss solo sostendrá el atrapa-sueños.  
  
Filia. – Esta bien, pero si me hace algo no respondo .  
  
Tirsa y Xelloss se guiñaron los ojos, se les había ocurrido una broma. Pues bien, fueron a un lugar con pasto donde sentarse; Xelloss colocó el atrapa – sueños sobre Lina, este comenzó a brillar mientras Tirsa se concentraba, tomó un trozo pequeño de marla que tenía la forma de una esfera, lentamente la hizo flotar hasta la altura de su cara y comenzó a cambiar de forma, en menos de 11 minutos se formó la estatuilla de un hombre cargando a una mujer dulcemente, la tomó entre sus manos, la pulió un poco y se la ofreció a Lina, dado el material, la estatuilla refulgía a la luz como si estuviera nacarada.  
  
Lina. – Esta pieza ahora debe valer una fortuna, déjame examinarla.  
  
Tirsa. – Si, esta bien.  
  
Xelloss. – Te va a encantar ^_~.  
  
Ambos sonrieron maliciosamente cuando . . .  
  
Lina. – ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? ¿de donde sacaste esta imagen? .  
  
Tirsa. – De tus sueños.  
  
Lina. – No es verdad.  
  
Xelloss. – Claro que si, estaba en lo MÁS profundo de tu memoria.  
  
Lina. – o_O Pero . . .  
  
Tirsa. – Nada, Filia, ¿qué opinas?  
  
Filia. – Cielos, es bellísima, ¿en verdad sueñas esto?  
  
Lina. – (Sonrojada y nerviosa) Pues, estem, yo . . .n NO, PERO ¿CÓMO SE TE  
  
OCURRE?  
  
Para los que se preguntan y los que ya adivinaron, sí, efectivamente el hombre es Gourry sosteniendo a Lina en brazos ^_~.  
  
Tirsa. – Bien, te toca Filia ^o^.  
  
Filia. – Muy bien, estoy lista.  
  
Xelloss colocó el atrapa – sueños cobre Filia como había hecho con Lina, Tirsa tomó la otra esfera de marla y comenzó a concentrarse, esta vez tardó más, pues por lo que le había contado Zelgadiss, buscaba un recuerdo en especial que resultó aparecer en uno de sus sueños, hizo lo mismo que la vez anterior y la figura empezó a tomar forma hasta quedar terminada, la pulió y se la entregó a Filia mientras ella y Xelloss aguantaban la risa esperando la reacción de la mujer dragón.  
  
Filia. – ¡Qué hermosa se ve! . . .Hum . . . ¿qué es esto? . . . . . . ¿DE DONDE  
  
RAYOS SACAS QUE YO SUEÑO CON ESTO?   
  
Tirsa. – Es lo que vi, es lo que hice.   
  
Xelloss. – ¡Filia chan, me halaga mucho ese sueño tuyo! ^_~.  
  
Filia. – ¡Lárgate de aquí NAMAGOMI!  
  
Lina. – Déjame ver.  
  
Filia. – ¿Eh? o_O (Lina le quita la estatuilla) NO, DÁMELA LINA.  
  
Lina. – Pero, si son tú y Xelloss . . . JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿quién pensaría que  
  
sueñas con Xelloss? Con razón lo tratas tan mal, JAJAJAJAJAJA.  
  
Filia. – (Sarcástica) Entonces tú adoras a Gourry ¿NO?   
  
Lina. – Pero que . . .  
  
Tirsa. – Calma, calma, si no quieren que los demás las vean, guárdenlas, después  
  
de todo son algo pequeñas ^^.  
  
Xelloss se aproximó a Filia por la espalda abrasándola por la cintura.  
  
Xelloss. – Si Filia chan y ¿quién sabe?, tal vez podamos enriquecer ese sueño  
  
tuyo ^_~.  
  
Filia. – ¡YA ME TIENES HARTA!  
  
¡PLOP!  
  
Con un rápido movimiento de manos, Filia sacó su mazo y golpeo a Xelloss con tanta fuerza que le fue fácil zafarse de su abrazó.  
  
Filia. – Vámonos Lina, odio juntarme con esa basura Namagomi.  
  
Lina. – Por mí no hay problema.  
  
Y se alejaron del lugar.  
  
Tirsa. – No cabe duda que eres sadomasoquista.  
  
Xelloss. – No puedo evitarlo, es muy divertido ^o^.  
  
Tirsa. – Y además eres cínico.  
  
Xelloss. – No me digas eso porque tú eres parecida con tu familia.  
  
Tirsa. – ¿Te refieres a que soy . . .  
  
Xelloss. – Cínica, sinvergüenza . . .  
  
Tirsa. – Pero sincera ^_~.  
  
Xelloss. – Cambiando de tema, ¿ya decidieron a donde irán?  
  
Tirsa. – Si, iremos al pueblo de Lina en busca de su hermana, ¿piensas  
  
acompañarnos?  
  
Xelloss. – Si, estas vacaciones serán más divertidas si me ayudas a hacer  
  
bromas ^_~.  
  
Tirsa. – Y especialmente si molestas a Zel ¿no?  
  
Xelloss. – ¡Exacto! ¿verdad que puedo ir?  
  
Tirsa. – Si, pero que no se te pase la mano con mi hermano, ¿lo prometes?  
  
Xelloss. – Tienes mi palabra de demonio.  
  
Todo quedó decidido esa noche y a la mañana siguiente, Xelloss, Tirsa y Zelgadiss partieron al pueblo de Lina. ¿Tendrá Luna la solución al problema de Zelgadiss? ¿Zelgadiss soportará a Xelloss?  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
  
  
Nihao a todos los lectores, ¿pues que les parecen estos 2? No creo que Zelgadiss los aguante, ¿y ustedes?, como sea, este capítulo está dedicado a mi queridísima tía Belly que en realidad es una muy buena amiga mía a quien le digo así de cariño (es parte de mi cyber-familia ^_~) ¡Espero que te guste Belly!  
  
Por otro lado y como siempre digo, amenazas de muerte, cartas bombas, virus hambrientos, matones y todo eso pueden enviarlos a las oficinas de quejas, uno situado en la casa de la familia Son, única casa de la montaña Paos o si lo prefieren pueden enviarlos al Templo de Urania Baba donde mi maestra y tutora los recibirá (no muy gustosa ^_^ U) si en cambio son comentarios, felicitaciones, ramos de flores, dulces o dinero perdido pueden escribir a: luin_chan@hotmail.com tengan por seguro que les responderé gustosa.  
  
  
  
SARABA 


	5. Conflictos en el camino

"CURA MILAGROSA"  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
Conflictos en el camino.  
  
  
  
Ya habían pasado 5 días de viaje, Tirsa todavía recordaba como se había despedido de sus nuevos amigos; aquel día por la mañana se habían reunido todos en las afueras de Leto, Tirsa intercambió algunas palabras con todos prometiendo (o amenazando) que no sería la última vez que la verían, Zelgadiss se despidió de todos como siempre, aunque (al parecer solo Tirsa lo notó) le dedicó una mirada llena de sonrisas a Amelia quien le sonrió, así partieron.  
  
Zelgadiss se veía muy tranquilo y contento, cuando Tirsa le preguntó el porque, él le contestó que era porque Xelloss no estuvo en la despedida mas, ¡¿cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Xelloss en el camino?! Tirsa estaba segura que nunca olvidaría la cara que puso Zel cuando Xelloss le dijo que iba a visitar a Luna, ¿porqué razón? . . . ¡Sore wa himitsu desu!, fue la respuesta del demonio-sacerdote.  
  
Los 3 viajeros se encontraban en el bosque dormidos alrededor de una fogata apagada. Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminarlo todo despertando a Xelloss quien vio una oportunidad para hacerles una broma a sus amigos.  
  
Tirsa. – Aaaauum (Bostezo) ¡qué bien dormí!, será mejor preparar el desayuno .  
  
. . ¿y Xelloss? . . . A de estar por ahí, ni hablar.  
  
Zel. – ¿Ya amaneció?  
  
Tirsa. – Si, iba a preparar el desayuno.  
  
Zel.- Bien . . . ¡otra vez me pusiste eso!   
  
Tirsa. – ¿Qué? ¿el atrapa-sueños?, si no te lo pongo no me dejas dormir.  
  
Zel. – _ Graciosa . . . ¿y Xelloss?  
  
Tirsa. – No lo sé.  
  
Zel. – Iré a lavarme la cara.  
  
Tirsa. – Esta bien.  
  
Tirsa terminó de hacer el desayuno, Zelgadiss iba llegando y se quedó paralizado un momento.  
  
Tirsa. – ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Zel. – No te muevas.  
  
Tirsa. – ¿Porqué?  
  
Tirsa vio que Zel aproximaba su mano derecha a la espada de su cinturón, extrañada volteó hacia atrás y . . .  
  
Tirsa. – ¡UNA ARAÑA GIGANTE! o_O  
  
Zel. – Te dije que no voltearas _  
  
Tirsa. – ¡AUXILIO! ;_;  
  
La chica morena salió corriendo a esconderse detrás de la quimera quien de un solo tajo partió a la araña en 2, del vientre de la araña salió confeti; Zel, con Tirsa aun usándolo de escudo, se aproximó a la araña para examinarla, estaba a unos pocos centímetros cuando sorpresivamente . . .  
  
Xelloss. – ¡CAYERON! ^-^  
  
Z y T. – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (Literalmente hablando, Xelloss  
  
tuvo razón en todos los sentidos.)  
  
Zel. – ¿Pero que te pasa? Casi nos matas del susto .  
  
Xelloss. – Jajajajajajajaja, debieron ver sus caras, jajajajajaja, fue tan  
  
divertido, jajajajajaja.  
  
Tirsa. - . . .  
  
Zel. – Por eso no quería verte en todo el viaje, es una tras otra contigo, todavía  
  
ni desayunamos y ya empezaste.  
  
Xelloss. – Jajajajajajajajajajaja.  
  
Tirsa. - . . .  
  
Zel. – Y además . . . ¿Tirsa?  
  
Tirsa. - . . .  
  
Xelloss. – Jajajajajajaja . . . ¿qué pasa? O_o  
  
Zel. – Tirsa, ¿qué tienes?  
  
Xelloss. – ¿Qué le pasa?  
  
Tirsa. - . . .  
  
Zel. – Mira lo que hiciste, sabes que la pobre sufre aracnofobia.  
  
Xelloss. – Pero nunca se había puesto así por una araña.  
  
Zel. – Nunca había visto una tan grande.  
  
Xelloss. – Ese no es el caso, ¿qué hacemos con ella?  
  
Zel. – No lo sé, si no fueras tan . . .  
  
Tirsa. – Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.  
  
Z y X. - . . . ¿? O_o  
  
Zel. – La volviste loca.  
  
Xelloss. – ¿Yo? Tú le dañaste la cabeza con tus gritos.  
  
Tirsa. – Jajajajajajajajajajajaja, no saben lo graciosos que se ven asustados.  
  
Zel. - -_-U Es el colmo, creo que voy a tomar mi desayuno.  
  
Xelloss. – Yo mejor me voy ^^U.  
  
Tirsa. – Jajajajajajajajaja, hay, hay, mejor desayuno de una vez ^o^  
  
Zel. – Estoy de acuerdo, debemos proseguir el viaje.  
  
Así terminaron de comer y prosiguieron el viaje sin ver a Xelloss por un buen rato, lo cual agradó a Zel y le levantó el ánimo.  
  
Tirsa. – Entonces, si seguimos esta ruta llegaremos en 2 días más.  
  
Zel. – Exacto, lo mejor será proseguir, llegaremos a un pequeño poblado al  
  
anochecer.  
  
Tirsa. – ¿Dónde se habrá metido Xelloss?  
  
Zel. – Espero esté muy lejos; y ahora que lo recuerdo, él puede  
  
teletransportarse, ¿porqué no se teletransporta donde Luna y nos deja  
  
en paz?  
  
Xelloss. – Porque me gusta caminar y no sería divertido, llegaría muy rápido y  
  
no podría hacerte bromas. ^^  
  
Zel. – ¿Tú otra vez? ya me estoy hartando.  
  
Tirsa. – No te enojes, no tan malo. ^-^  
  
Zel. -   
  
Xelloss. – Por cierto chicos, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que corrieron a toda  
  
velocidad?  
  
Z y T. – ¿Porqué?  
  
Xelloss. – ¿Ya vieron lo que viene atrás? ^o^  
  
Z y T. – No, (ambos voltean) O_o . . . ¡ESTAMPIDA!  
  
En ese momento los 3 echaron a correr mientras que al monje bromista le aparecía un micrófono en la mano.  
  
Xelloss. – Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a la carrera del siglo, ¿quién ganará?  
  
¿nuestros amigos hechiceros o esos caballos asustados?  
  
Tirsa. – Hazme el favor de callarte y corre.  
  
Zel. – No te enojes, no es tan malo ^_~  
  
Tirsa. - . . . Ya entendí, deja de imitarme.  
  
Z y X. - ^^  
  
Pues bien, este extraño trío de viajeros llegaron al pueblo más rápido de lo que pensaban así que tuvieron tiempo de descansar, planear mejor el viaje y comer algo más decente de lo acostumbrado.  
  
La noche cayó y Xelloss no daba señales de andar por ahí, así que Zelgadiss y Tirsa se fueron a dormir.  
  
La noche estaba tranquila y aun así la joven morena no podía dormir, sentía algo picándola, se despertó y vio una arañita colgando sobre ella, una pequeña bola de fuego bastó para acabarla. Estaba por acostarse de nuevo cuando vio 2 arañitas más las cuales corrieron la misma suerte que la primera, iba a acostarse otra vez cuando aparecieron 3 más, luego 4, después 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, y al llegar a 10 . . .  
  
Tirsa. - Xelloss, ya me estoy cansando de este jueguito.  
  
Xelloss. – ¿En serio? Es muy divertido ^^.  
  
Tirsa. – ¿Dónde estás?  
  
Xelloss. – Por aquí.  
  
Tirsa volteó solo para encontrar a Xelloss . . . con una hermosa bolsa de seda un poco grande en una de sus manos.  
  
Xelloss. – Creo que me llevare esto para oír como se rompe ^_~.  
  
Tirsa. – Xelloss deja eso, dámelo ¿entendido?  
  
Dijo en tono molesto.  
  
Xelloss. – No quiero ^^.  
  
Tirsa. – No me hagas perseguirte Xelloss, devuélvemelo.  
  
Xelloss. – No, es más, veamos que es, siempre he sentido curiosidad.  
  
Abrió la bolsa y extrajo una pequeña arpa de marla con cuerdas de plata parecida a una lira antigua, en un extremo tenía la figura de una chica sostenida de una columna, del otro lado, un chico sentado parecía gozar de aquella compañía; la chica sin duda era Tirsa pero, ¿el chico? ¿quién era?  
  
Xelloss. – Veamos, ¿qué pasaría si le rompo una cuerda?  
  
Tirsa. – No te atrevas.  
  
Voz. – Cállense, no dejan dormir.  
  
Tirsa. – Ya devuélvemela, por tu culpa el casero no puede dormir _  
  
Xelloss. – Esto es muy interesante, veamos.  
  
Se oyó un ruido inarmónico y una de las cuerdas se rompió detrás del dedo índice de Xelloss, Tirsa se desesperó un poco, esa pequeña arpa era uno de sus tesoros y no dejaría que nadie se la estropeara.  
  
Tirsa. - Xelloss, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR.  
  
Voz.- Cállense.  
  
Xelloss. – Primero tendrás que alcanzarme ^_~.  
  
Tirsa. – VEN ACÁ.  
  
Zel. – Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
Tirsa perseguía a Xelloss por toda la habitación, incluso brincando las camas, fue tal su desesperación cuando oyó rota una segunda cuerda que . . .  
  
Tirsa. – BOLA . . .  
  
Zel. – (Medio adormilado) ¿qué pasa?  
  
Tirsa. - . . . DE . . .  
  
Xelloss. – Escóndete (Dijo a la vez que jalaba a la quimera bajo la cama).  
  
Tirsa. - . . . FUEGO.  
  
Xelloss. – Estuvo cerca.  
  
Tirsa. – VEN ACA, DAME MI ARPA.  
  
Zel. – ¿Porqué se me hace tan familiar esta escena?  
  
Pues sí, a fin de cuentas Tirsa alcanzó a Xelloss y recuperó su arpa, el casero subió a ver que pasaba y al ver fuego corrió a este trío, Tirsa, muy apenada por lo sucedido, le dio un diamante y se fue con sus compañeros, después de todo, ya había amanecido y debían comer algo para luego partir. ¿Llegarán a Zefalia, el pueblo de Lina? ¿tendrán algún contratiempo?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
  
  
¿Qué hongo? Vaya que sí tuvieron un día agitado estos 3 ¿no? ^o^ a ver en que terminan, yo dudo mucho que les sea fácil llegar ^_~. Bueno, pues este capítulo está dedicado a mi amigo Paris el namayasha, Jair, si llegas a leer esto, este es solo para ti, no pude evitar recordar como me quitabas mis libros y tus bromas mientras escribía esté ^_~ DOMO ARIGATO AMIGO. Un abrazo del tamaño del mundo a Belly y a Kali por dejarme poner mis locuras en su página, mil gracias.  
  
  
  
SARABA 


	6. Destino, Bienvenidos a Zefalia

"CURA MILAGROSA"  
  
Capítulo 5  
  
Destino, bienvenidos a Zefalia.  
  
  
  
Nuestros amigos habían partido muy temprano esa mañana (técnicamente a la fuerza), se encontraban en el bosque consultando su mapa de nuevo.  
  
Xelloss. – ¿Saben?, comienzo a creer que nos equivocamos al salir.  
  
Zel. – Nos desviamos bastante PORQUE 2 SUJETOS HICIERON  
  
DEMASIADO ESCÁNDALO _.  
  
Tirsa. - ¡Qué sutil!   
  
Xelloss. – Vamos Zel, no te enojes, solo debemos rodear el pueblo.  
  
Zel. – ¿Porqué rodearlo?  
  
Tirsa. – Digamos que no nos quieren ver dentro de nuevo ^^Uuu.  
  
Zel. – Genial, ¿qué más nos podría pasar?  
  
Como si hubiera sido invocada por las palabras de Zelgadiss, una ráfaga de viento golpeo a los 3 viajeros, polvo y ramas iban mezcladas por lo que tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos. Cuando todo pasó, se dispusieron a revisar el mapa nuevamente.  
  
Zel. – Oigan, ¿y el mapa?, yo no lo tengo.  
  
Tirsa. – Ni yo O_O.  
  
Xelloss. – Chicos, ya vi donde está.  
  
Z y T. – ¿Dónde?  
  
Xelloss señaló al cielo y vieron un trozo de papel flotando entre las hojas y la tierra de aquel fuerte aire.  
  
Todos. – TRAS ÉL.  
  
Los 3 iban corriendo tras el mapa internándose más y más en el bosque.  
  
Zel. – ¿Dónde se fue?  
  
Xelloss. – ¡Ahí está!  
  
Tirsa. – Voy por él.   
  
La chica trepó el árbol que el demonio señalaba, estaba a punto de alcanzar aquel valioso trozo de papel cuando el aire se lo volvió a llevar.  
  
Tirsa. – ¡DIANTRES!, el viento se lo llevó.  
  
Zel. – ¿En qué dirección?  
  
Tirsa. – Por allá.  
  
Xelloss. – Vamos.  
  
Tirsa bajó de un salto y siguió corriendo a sus amigos, el mapa seguía en el aire, Xelloss se elevó para alcanzarlo pero una parvada de aves rojas pasó en ese momento provocando la caída de este.  
  
Xelloss. – Seguramente es destino nos quiere jugar una mala broma.  
  
Zel. – Ya lo creo.  
  
Tirsa. – ¡Miren!, ese pajarraco lleva el mapa.  
  
Xeloss. – Seguramente lo usará en su nido.  
  
Tirsa. – A no, eso si que no, ¡FLECHAS DE . . .  
  
Z y X. – ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! (Ambos se le echan encima)  
  
Tirsa. – ¿QUÉ LES PASA?  
  
Zel. – ¿Qué nos pasa? ¿QUÉ TE PASA A TI?, si quemamos esa ave se quema el  
  
mapa.  
  
Xelloss. – Muy buena lógica, ¿no crees Tirsa? ^_~.  
  
Tirsa. – Lo siento.  
  
Xelloss. – Tendremos que seguir la parvada.  
  
Y así lo hicieron, usaron la levitación para no perder de vista la parvada de aves rojas llegando así a una montaña.  
  
Zel. – Yo iré por el mapa.  
  
Xelloss. – Va a ser peligroso.  
  
Tirsa. – ¿Porqué?  
  
Xelloss. – Mira y aprende ^^.  
  
El ave dejó el mapa en su nido, se fue un momento y Zelgadiss subió a este tratando de alcanzar el mapa, ya lo tenía cuando . . .  
  
Tirsa. – Hermano, ¡cuidado!  
  
Zel. – ¿Qué . . .  
  
Xelloss. – Se los dije ^^.  
  
Otra ave apareció de repente atacando a Zelgadiss.  
  
Tirsa. – ¿Porqué hace eso?  
  
Xelloss. – Debe tener huevos en su nido y solo trata de reforzarlo con el mapa.  
  
Tirsa. – Iré a ayudar.  
  
Zel. – Tú distrae al ave, yo robaré el mapa.  
  
Tirsa. – Intentó atrapar al pajarraco cuando otra vez llegó el ave anterior con unas ramas, las cuales soltó para envestir al a quimera.  
  
Zel. – ¡Ya basta! ¡déjame en paz! ¡ouch! ¡TIRSA, AYÚDAME!  
  
Tirsa. – No puedo, este me está dando mucho trabajo.  
  
Zel. – Auch, {¿Y ahora qué hago?} . . . ¡EL MAPA!  
  
Tirsa. – ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
Zel. – El mapa, se me cayó.  
  
Tirsa. – ¡¿QUÉ?!  
  
Tirsa soltó al pájaro y junto a Zelgadiss bajó al bosque y comenzó a correr pues 2 pájaros furiosos los perseguían.  
  
Zel. – ¿Dónde está ese maldito demonio cuando se le necesita?   
  
Tirsa. – ¿Sabes? No hemos comido aun ahora que lo pienso.  
  
Zel. – O_o ¿Y eso qué?  
  
Tirsa. – Pon atención ^_~  
  
Tirsa aceleró un poco el paso, dio media vuelta y . . .  
  
Tirsa. – ¡FLECHAS DE FUEGO!  
  
Ambos pájaros se incendiaron y cayeron al suelo.  
  
Tirsa. – ¡Boalá!, espero te gusten bien cocidos ^o^.  
  
Zel. – Ahora entiendo -_-U  
  
Tirsa. – Bien, veamos que tal quedaron.  
  
Xelloss. – Se ven algo quemados para mi gusto.  
  
Zel. – Se puede saber ¿EN DONDE ESTABAS?  
  
Xelloss. – Siguiendo un papel viejo ^^.  
  
Xelloss les mostró el pedazo de papel, era el mismo por el cual habían tenido que huir de la montaña.  
  
Zel. – ¿Cómo lo obtuviste?  
  
Xelloss. – ¡Sore wa himitsu desu!  
  
Tirsa. – Oigan chicos . . .  
  
Zel. – ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Tirsa. – Este no es el mapa.  
  
Z y X. – ¿QUÉ? O_O  
  
Tanto el demonio como la quimera miraron incrédulos aquel trozo de papel que resultó ser la propaganda de una obra de teatro, inmediatamente se pusieron a buscar por todo el bosque, ¿cómo podrían llegar a Zefalia sin el mapa de Lina?, no tenían ni idea de donde se encontraban.  
  
Tirsa. – ¿Saben qué?, yo voy a buscar comida, estoy muy cansada y no podré  
  
hacer gran cosa con el estómago vacío.  
  
Zel. – Yo seguiré buscando.  
  
Xelloss. – Pues como yo también tengo hambre, voy a buscar algo de comer.  
  
Tirsa. – Hermano, ¿porqué no me ayudas a buscar algo de comida?, te prometo  
  
que buscaremos después el mapa.  
  
Xelloss. – No podrás buscar bien tú solo.  
  
Zel. – En eso tienes razón, esta bien, vamos a comer.  
  
Tirsa comenzó a reunir algunas ramas para la fogata, Xelloss fue por los pájaros que habían dejado abandonados y Zelgadiss escuchó un río, así que fue a pescar.  
  
Parecía que las cosas empezaban a salir mejor, el ambiente tranquilo y la buena comida los puso a todos de mejor humor, comenzaron a buscar el mapa de nuevo, seguros de que lo encontrarían esta vez, buscaron en gran parte del bosque cuando de pronto . . .  
  
Zel. – ¿Agua?  
  
Tirsa. – ¡Oh, oh!  
  
Xelloss. – ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Tirsa. – Chicos, va a llover.  
  
Zel. – Vamos hermana, solo está chispeando.  
  
Un rayo cayó sobre uno de los árboles y la lluvia se soltó empapándolos por completo.  
  
Tirsa. – Estoy toda empapada.  
  
Xelloss. – Lo bueno es que solo era una llovizna ligera, ¿verdad Zelgadiss?  
  
Zel. -   
  
Tirsa. – Ni hablar, busquemos un refugio.  
  
Xelloss. – Bien, veamos . . .  
  
Xelloss se elevó en el aire para poder divisar una cueva o una casa abandonada, finalmente bajó.  
  
Xelloss. – Iremos por allá ^^.  
  
Zel. – ¿Qué hay hacia allá?  
  
Xelloss. – Lo verán cuando lleguen ^_~  
  
Tirsa. – ¿Qué quieres decir con . . . es el colmo, me dejó hablando sola   
  
Zel. – Piensa que es mejor así.  
  
Tirsa. – ¡Bueno!  
  
Después de caminar un buen rato bajo la lluvia, Tirsa sacó un envoltorio de su capa.  
  
Zel. – ¿Qué traes ahí?  
  
Tirsa. – Mi arpa, necesitaba que estuviera lloviendo para repararla.  
  
Zel. – ¿?  
  
Tirsa. – La hicieron a base de un sueño mío, yo solo tenía 4 años.  
  
Zel. – ¿Soñaste contigo de grande a los 4 años?  
  
Tirsa. – Si, a mi siempre me gustó la música así que el jefe de la aldea me  
  
mandó hacer esta arpa, lo extraño es que fue un sueño del futuro.  
  
Zel. – O sea que no conoces al tipo del arpa.  
  
Tirsa. – No, solo sé que me casaré con él . . . cuando lo encuentre.  
  
Zel. – ¿Qué es eso?  
  
Tirsa. – Parece ser un pueblo.  
  
Zel. – Bien, buscaremos donde quedarnos, preguntaremos como llegar a Zefalia  
  
y partiremos mañana en la mañana.  
  
Tirsa. – Bien, vamos.  
  
Ambos se apuraron a llegar, todo parecía estar cerrado, buscaron un rato y lograron encontrar una hostería.  
  
La noche había caído, justo cuando entraron, una voz familiar les dijo a sus espaldas . . .  
  
- ¡Bienvenido a Zefalia!  
  
La voz provenía de un demonio sonriente, al fin habían llegado, después de todo, no tendrían que buscar más; sin embargo, ¿conocería Luna la cura al mal de Zelgadiss?, ¿tendrían que seguir buscando?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
  
  
¡Hola de nuevo! Pues sí, aun no se libran de mí, todavía les voy a dar la lata por unos 5 capítulos más ^_^ ni modo, esto se acaba hasta que se acaba. Vaya que si me ensañé con estos pobres chicos, ¿en que estaría pensando cuando lo escribí? _ . . . ni hablar. Pero bueno, este capítulo está dedicado a mi queridísima prima KALI, sí que sí ^_~ nadie como ella para darme cuerda, jajajajajajajaja y ya saben. Quejas, asesinos a sueldo, virus por computadora, sadomasoquistas más sádicos que masoquistas, visitas indeseables y amenazas de muerte pueden enviarlos a las ya famosas "Oficinas de Quejas" ubicadas en lo alto de la montaña Paos y el Templo de Urania Baba, si en cambio son criticas constructivas, felicitaciones, flores, halagos, bishonen perdidos, cajas llenas de chocolates, o cosas por el estilo, pueden enviarlos a luin_chan@hotmail.com ^-^ les aseguro que no muerdo ^_~.  
  
  
  
SARABA 


	7. Hechizo de Reversión

"CURA MILAGROSA"  
  
Capítulo 6  
  
El hechizo de reversión.  
  
  
  
Tirsa. – Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
Xelloss. – Despierten, debemos buscar a Luna, vamos Zel, Tirsa, despierten.  
  
Zel. – (Bostezo) Buenos días Xelloss, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿porqué nos levantas tan  
  
temprano?  
  
Xelloss. – Recuerda que Luna es camarera, debemos llegar lo antes posible para  
  
que nos haga un espacio en su agenda ^^.  
  
Zel. – ¿Agenda? . . . -_-U bien, ¿podrías levantar a mi hermana?, necesito ir al  
  
baño.  
  
Xelloss. – Bien.  
  
Xelloss pasó al otro lado de la habitación que era dividida por una sábana y contempló a su antigua alumna; había crecido mucho en el tiempo que se separaron, ya no se veía como la niñita que conoció tiempo atrás, ya no era su pequeña alumna maleable y moldeable, aun así ella le seguía teniendo respeto, no tanto como antes, además, ahora era una mujer muy hábil, había mejorado mucho en el uso de la espada y en los hechizos; solo de repente una chica que a su ama no le agradaba mucho pasó por su mente, en el Norte la conocían como Dalila, también era llamada "La Dama Blanca" en la mayor parte del mundo, si mal no recordaba, aquellos apodos atribuidos a una misteriosa hechicera habían aparecido pocos meses después de la separación alumno – maestro que habían tenido, la vio un poco más y sacudió su cabeza para borrar aquellas ideas.  
  
Xelloss. – Tirsa, levántate, debemos irnos.  
  
Tirsa. – Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Xelloss. – Tirsa, (Comienza a picarle el brazo con el dedo) levántate, vamos.  
  
Tirsa. – Zzzzzzzzzzz, Alan, zzzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
Xelloss. – ¿Alan? ^^ Tirsa, abre los ojos o si no . . . ^^  
  
Un poco de agua salió de la mano de Xelloss cayendo en la cara de Tirsa.  
  
Tirsa. – ¿Qué pasa? . . . ¿porqué hiciste eso maestro?  
  
Xelloss. - ^^ ¿quién es Alan?  
  
Tirsa. – ¿Alan? -_-U yo no conozco a nadie llamado Alan.  
  
Xelloss. – Estabas llamando a un tal Alan ^-^.  
  
Tirsa. - ¿En serio? O_O que raro, yo no conozco a nadie llamado Alan. ¿?  
  
Xelloss. - ¿? ^^ como sea, debemos ir a ver a Luna para hacer una cita en su  
  
agenda.  
  
Tirsa. – ¿Agenda? -_-U ni hablar, vamos.  
  
Finalmente llegaron al establecimiento de los Inverse, el local apenas comenzaba a abrir, Xelloss se dirigió a una chica un poco parecida a él con los ojos cubiertos por su fleco.  
  
Xelloss. – Luna, ¿cómo estas?, hace tiempo que no te veía.  
  
Luna. – Hola Xelloss, por lo visto ya no estás tan ocupado, ¿qué ocurre?  
  
Xelloss. – Quería presentarte a unos amigos, ella es Tirsa, una antigua alumna y  
  
él es Zelgadiss.  
  
Tirsa. – Mucho gusto.  
  
Zel. – Hola Luna, es la segunda vez que nos vemos.  
  
Luna. – Si, así es, ¿qué ocurre?  
  
Tirsa. – Verá, estamos buscando una cura para Zelgadiss, según recuerdo la  
  
hechicera Claire le dejó un legado al Caballero de Ceiphid de la  
  
antigüedad, un hechizo que debe pasar de caballero en caballero, quería  
  
saber si usted lo tiene.  
  
Luna. – Por desgracia aquella hoja era muy antigua y mi antecesor la vio  
  
destruirse en la lluvia . . .  
  
Zel. – Es una lástima (Dijo reprimiendo su furia y decepción)  
  
Luna. – Sin embargo, siempre debimos sabérnosla de memoria.  
  
Zel. – ¿En serio? ^^  
  
Tirsa. – ¿Cuál es?  
  
Luna. – Bueno, tendrán que volver después para saberlo, los clientes están  
  
llegando.  
  
Z, X y T. - ^^U no hay problema.  
  
La mañana pasó, las mesas estaban llenas, Zelgadiss, Xelloss y Tirsa aprovecharon para desayunar, se veían bastante contentos, especialmente Zelgadiss a quien por el momento parecían no molestarle mucho las bromas de Xelloss.  
  
El tiempo pasaba y el local comenzaba a vaciarse de nuevo, había mucho que hacer en Zefalia como para quedarse platicando todo el tiempo. El día de hoy le tocaba a Luna hacer las compras, así pues, cuando regresó se sentó a la mesa de nuestros amigos.  
  
Luna. – ¿Y cómo está mi hermana?  
  
Zel. – Bastante bien, aunque no pudo venir, dijo que tenía una búsqueda  
  
importante y por eso no nos acompañó.  
  
Luna. – Es una verdadera lástima, me hubiera gustado verla hoy.  
  
Xelloss. – ¿No será que necesitas ayuda en la cocina? ^^  
  
Luna. – También eso ^_~  
  
Z y T. - ^^Uuu  
  
Tirsa. – Bien, bien, en todo caso Luna, a lo que nos truje.  
  
Zel. - -_-U hermana, ¿de donde sacas esas palabras tan raras?  
  
Tirsa. – De mi pueblo, ¿de donde si no?  
  
Xelloss. – En todo caso, prestémosle atención a Luna.  
  
Luna. – Gracias Xelloss; bien, el hechizo será algo complicado Zelgadiss pues  
  
debes encontrar a 3 pilares especiales o no podrás volver a tu forma  
  
original.  
  
Zel. – ¿3 pilares?   
  
Tirsa. – ¿A qué se refiere?  
  
Luna. – Un pilar es una persona, necesitas 3 pilares que simbolicen amistad,  
  
amor y fraternidad ya que cada ser humano tiene un vínculo así con  
  
alguien alguna vez.  
  
Tirsa. – No comprendo.  
  
Xelloss. – Quiere decir que todo ser humano tiene al menos una persona a la  
  
cual quiere como hermana, a un amigo verdadero y alguien a quien  
  
demostrarle amor, una novia o una esposa.  
  
Zel. – Ya veo.  
  
Luna. – Pero eso no es todo, el vínculo debe ser representado dependiendo el  
  
pilar, además de 2 requisitos en especial.  
  
Zel. – ¿Requisitos?  
  
Tirsa. – ¿Qué requisitos?  
  
Luna. – Siendo que Zel es hombre sus pilares deben ser mujeres como primer  
  
requisito y deben saber utilizar magia como segundo, ambas son muy  
  
importantes.  
  
Zel. – Vaya, pero ¿porqué deben saber magia?  
  
Luna. – Porque ellas deberán hacer el hechizo el cual es diferente dependiendo  
  
de la persona.  
  
Z y T. – ¿QUÉ?  
  
Xelloss. – Más difícil no podría ser -_-U  
  
Luna. – De hecho es más complicado de lo que parece.  
  
X, Z, y T. - ¿? ¿Eso se puede? -_-U  
  
Luna. – Les explicaré desde el principio; el primer pilar es el de la amistad, debes encontrar a una hechicera que consideres tu amiga y ella a ti, el vínculo se formará en el momento de que su amistad sea verdadera.  
  
Zel. – Bien, esa es fácil.  
  
Tirsa. – Yo diría que ya sé quien es.  
  
Zel. – ¿A sí?  
  
Xelloss. – Es Lina, ¿no es cierto?  
  
Tirsa. – Es lo que estaba pensando.  
  
Zel. – Me parece que tienen razón.  
  
Luna. – Bien, ya saben la identidad del primero; el segundo pilar es el de la  
  
fraternidad, una hechicera a la cual veas como una hermana, también  
  
ella debe verte así, sin embargo el vínculo que comparten los hermanos  
  
es la sangre.  
  
Tirsa. – Pero Zel es hijo único.  
  
Zel. – Eso se arregla con un pacto de sangre.  
  
Luna. – Así es, lo más importante es el sentimiento verdadero de fraternidad.  
  
Zel. – En ese caso . . .  
  
Tirsa. - . . . soy yo.  
  
Xelloss. – Luna, entre más pronto tengan su vínculo sellado es mejor, ¿cierto?  
  
Luna. – Si, así es.  
  
Xelloss. – En ese caso denme sus brazos.  
  
Zel y Tirsa se miraron y le ofrecieron a Xelloss sus brazos, aquel sujeto sonriente sostenía una daga con la cual cortó las venas de ambos brazos, los unió un momento con fuerza y luego los volvió a separar, un hechizo de curación fue suficiente para cerrar las heridas quedando una cicatriz en cada brazo, cosa que extrañó a los 2 sujetos que se decían hermanos y que ahora lo eran realmente.  
  
Zel. – ¿Porqué nos quedó esto?  
  
Luna. – Es la marca de que su vínculo es completo.  
  
Tirsa. – Bien, ¿qué más necesitamos?  
  
Luna. – El último pilar es el más difícil de encontrar, podrían pasar años antes  
  
de encontrarlo, todo depende de que tan afortunado seas.  
  
Zel. – ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
Luna. – El tercer pilar, el pilar del amor, debe ser una hechicera que te ame  
  
realmente y tú debes corresponderla, su amor debe ser real o de lo  
  
contrario el hechizo no surtirá efecto, además de eso, ambos deben  
  
admitir sus sentimientos para que su vínculo sea puro y lo más  
  
importante, deben compartir un beso que sea espontáneo y les salga del  
  
corazón para que su vínculo sea completo.  
  
Zel. – ¿Algo más?   
  
Luna. – No, con respecto a las características de los pilares eso es todo.  
  
Tirsa. – ¿Y en cuanto al hechizo?  
  
Luna. – Deberán aprovechar una noche de luna llena para que sus rayos sean  
  
aprovechados por completo, en el bosque deben formarse tus 3 pilares  
  
formando un triángulo perfecto, tú debes pararte de frente al pilar del  
  
amor y luego, sin dejar de verla debes acostarte, es importante que el  
  
hechizo sea en el bosque pues su energía natural será brindada para que  
  
recuperes tu forma original.  
  
Tirsa. – ¿Y cual es el hechizo?  
  
Luna. – Tú y los otros 2 pilares deben recitar las palabras que sientan en su  
  
corazón mientras piensan en Zelgadiss, si son los pilares correctos y sus  
  
vínculos con él están correctamente cerrados, el hechizo saldrá a la  
  
perfección.  
  
Xelloss. – Vaya, es un hechizo muy complicado.  
  
Zel. – Bastante delicado.  
  
Xelloss. – Por cierto Zel, ¿le dirás a Amelia que la amas y a besaras? ^^  
  
Zel. -   
  
Xelloss. – Recuerda que le debes decir frente a nosotros, ¿crees poder  
  
hacerlo?  
  
Zel. – Oye Xelloss . . .  
  
Xelloss. – Vamos chico, no seas tímido y dile al mundo que amas a la princesa  
  
con todo el corazón, si quieres la traigo para que la tomes entre tus  
  
brazos y . . .  
  
Zel. – RA - TIL   
  
Xelloss. - ^^U ¿sabes? No era para tanto.  
  
Tirsa. – Bueno chicos, ¿qué les parece si partimos a buscar a Lina y compañía  
  
mañana en la mañana? ^-^U  
  
Zel. – Por mi no hay problema.  
  
Xelloss. – Estoy de acuerdo.  
  
¿Qué pasará con nuestros amigos? ¿encontrarán a Lina? Y ¿se atreverá Zelgadiss a admitir sus sentimientos frente a Amelia? ^^.  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
  
  
¿Qué hay de nuevo? Pues el hechizo está medio complicado, ¿ustedes le entendieron? Si es así ¿podrían explicármelo? o_O es que se me hizo bolas en la cabeza ^^U. En fin, este capítulo está dedicado a mi amiga Hikaru, también conocida como Nova, espero te guste porque además me parece que somos primas ^_~. Pasando a otra cosa, ya saben, quejas, matones, virus para PC, cicuta diluida en chocolate, cuentas telefónicas o tareas extra de la escuela pueden enviarlas a la "Oficina de Quejas", ubicadas en lo alto de la Montaña Paos o el Templo de Urania Baba, uno cerca de usted ^^, si en cambio son felicitaciones, críticas constructivas, flores, chocolates, bishonen perdidos, billetes premiados de la lotería o dinero perdido mándenlos a luin12@latinmail.com donde se les atenderá con amabilidad y cortesía.  
  
  
  
SARABA 


	8. En Busca de los Pilares

"CURA MILAGROSA"  
  
Capítulo 7  
  
En busca de los pilares.  
  
  
  
Gourry. – Oye Lina, ¿a dónde vamos?  
  
Lina. – A buscar un arma mágica para ti, que sea una espada de preferencia.  
  
Amelia. – ¿Y porqué buscamos aquí?  
  
Lina. – Probablemente alguna banda de ladrones ande por aquí, en ese caso  
  
tendrán armas, talvez alguna mágica ^^.  
  
Filia. - ¿no será que tienes curiosidad por saber si tu hermana tenía la cura?  
  
Lina. - ^^U No digas ridiculeces Filia, solo buscamos un arma para Gourry.  
  
Amelia. – ¡Qué romántico señorita Lina!, no solo se preocupa por un arma para Gourry sino también por una cura para Zelgadiss *_*.  
  
Lina. - -_-U Amelia . . .  
  
Amelia. – ¿Si?  
  
Lina. – Ve a descansar, el calor te está afectando.  
  
Amelia. – ¿? ¿no va a golpearme?  
  
Lina. – No tienes remedio, eres un caso perdido -_-.  
  
Amelia. – . . .   
  
Lina y su banda caminaban por uno de los bosques que habían tenido que cruzar Zelgadiss, Tirsa y Xelloss para llegar a Zefalia, mientras tanto . . .  
  
Luna. – Espero que tengan un buen viaje.  
  
X y T. – Gracias Luna ^^.  
  
Luna. – Buena suerte Zelgadiss.  
  
Zel. – Gracias.  
  
Xelloss. – Chicos, adelántense.  
  
Z y T. – ¿? . . . Si.  
  
Tirsa y Zelgadiss ya se habían ido cuando Luna le preguntó muy seria a Xelloss.  
  
Luna. – Tienes dudas sobre tu antigua alumna, ¿verdad?  
  
Xelloss. – Si, temo que ella sea la Dama Blanca.  
  
Luna. -. ¿Piensas protegerla de Xellas?, recuerda que aunque no sabe la  
  
identidad de Dalila quiere su cabeza.  
  
Xelloss. – No puedo protegerla de mi mismo, pero hay alguien que si puede.  
  
Luna. – ¿A parte de ella?  
  
Xelloss. – Luna, tómala bajo tu protección por favor, Tirsa es en realidad la  
  
Dama Blanca, en unos años más será considerada una Saga, aunque sabe  
  
bien como deshacerse de mi jamás lo haría, aun cuando su vida   
  
dependiera de ello.  
  
Luna. – Eso es cierto, te respeta demasiado y te tiene cariño por más increíble  
  
que parezca, bien Xelloss, la tomaré bajo mi protección por si Xellas se  
  
entera de su identidad.  
  
Xelloss. – Gracias.  
  
Un poco más lejos . . .  
  
Zel. – ¡Que tranquilidad es tenerlo lejos!  
  
Tirsa. – Eso es cierto, lo malo es que esa misma tranquilidad me harta de vez en  
  
cuando.  
  
Zel. – ¿Porqué hermanita? o_O   
  
Tirsa. – Porque él fue la primera persona con la que viajé, fueron 3 años de  
  
aguantar sus bromas mientras me instruía.  
  
Zel. – ¿3 AÑOS? O_O  
  
Tirsa. – Si ^^  
  
Zel. – ¡Qué aguante!  
  
Xelloss. – Y bien chicos, ¿a dónde iremos ahora?  
  
Zel. – Era demasiado bueno como para durar (Le susurró a Tirsa)  
  
Tirsa. – Iremos a Leto, fue el último lugar donde los vimos.  
  
Zel. – Es buena idea.  
  
Xelloss. – ¿Crees que sigan ahí?  
  
Tirsa. – No, pero podríamos tomarlo como punto de partida.  
  
Zel. – Perfecto {Solo espero que los encontremos pronto}  
  
Tirsa. – Por cierto hermano, ¿qué harás con respecto al pilar del amor? ^^  
  
Zel. – ¿Tú también vas a empezar?   
  
Tirsa. – No lo tomes así ^_^Uuu, solo quiero saber ¿qué harás?  
  
Xelloss. – Recuerda que es un pilar importante.  
  
Zel. – Los 3 son importantes.  
  
Xelloss. – Pero Luna dijo que era el más difícil de encontrar.  
  
Tirsa. – Precisamente eso lo hace más importante que los otros 2 ^_~.  
  
Xelloss. – No olvides que ya encontraste 2.  
  
Zel. - . . .  
  
Tirsa. – No es para que te pongas así.  
  
Xelloss. – Somos tus amigos y queremos ayudarte ^^.  
  
Zel. - . . .   
  
Tirsa. – Bien, si eso es lo que quieres me iré callada todo el camino, ¿qué dices  
  
maestro?, ¿me apoyas?  
  
Xelloss. – Sería algo aburrido . . .  
  
Tirsa. -   
  
Xelloss. – Pero lo puedo intentar ^^  
  
Era extraño, Zelgadiss tenía la cura al alcance de sus manos pero no se veía feliz, quizás era porque debía hacer algo que no le sería nada fácil a él, que había peleado con monstruos, a él que no le importaba (al parecer) que la gente lo viera de forma extraña y convivía con un demonio que podría cambiar de un monje alegre a un sádico asesino solo por saborear su odio y su dolor, él que había hecho cosas terribles porque su "amo" se lo había ordenado, él que buscaba una cura desde hacía tanto tiempo y ahora la veía casi ante sus ojos, lo único que debía hacer era besarla y decirle que la amaba, pero, ¿cómo semejante ser tan vil y despreciable podía siquiera soñar con aquel ángel?, no le importaba viajar con Xelloss ahora que conocía la cura, le molestaba pensar que tendría que sacar a la luz y gritar a los 4 vientos lo que por tantos años había guardado, en una ocasión casi la mata por conseguir la cura que el rey de Zoana le había ofrecido, la cura no la tenía él, otra cosa que le molestaba un poco pero a la vez agradecía era Tirsa, seguramente ella lo impulsaría a dar aquel paso de alguna manera, tanto Tirsa como Xelloss y todos sus amigos sabían que Amelia amaba al chico maldito y aun así, él no se atrevía a confesar nada, no quería lastimarla, ya habían sufrido muchos por su causa como para que ella se incluyera en su lista.  
  
Silencio, después de todo aquel ruido y aquellas incesantes preguntas no oía más que silencio, intentó recordar un poco, ya recordaba, ya hace media hora que Tirsa se había enojado porque él se negaba a hablar y había quedado con Xelloss de guardar silencio también, Xelloss se había aburrido a los 15 minutos y se había esfumado con la excusa de adelantarse a buscar más adelante, ese demonio lo irritaba pero debía reconocerlo, parecía preocuparse un poco por su cura y por algo más, tal vez fuera su imaginación pero podría jurar que había algo más que preocupaba a aquel demonio, cuando lo mandó despertar a Tirsa y también cuando lo escuchó decirles que se adelantaran, había visto a Tirsa solo por un segundo o dos y la preocupación se reflejó en aquel rostro sonriente, ¿porqué?  
  
Xelloss. – Chicos, chicos, adivinen a quienes encontré ^^.  
  
Lina. – Hola muchachos, pasábamos por aquí cuando este demonio apareció.  
  
Filia. – ¿Lo conocen acaso?  
  
Tirsa. – Hola amigos ^o^  
  
Gourry. – Hola Tirsa.  
  
Lina. – Hola Tir . . . Gourry, ¿recordaste su nombre?  
  
Gourry. – Parece que sí, no estoy muy seguro.  
  
Lina. - -_-U . . . hola Zel.  
  
Zel. – Hola Lina.  
  
F y A. – Hola Tirsa.   
  
Tirsa. – Hola chicas.  
  
Filia. – Hola Zelgadiss.  
  
Zel. – Hola Filia, hola Amelia.  
  
Amelia. – Hola señor Zelgadiss.  
  
Tirsa. – Amelia, ¡quieres dejar de decir señor, señorita y san a todos!, somos  
  
amigos no seas tan "respetuosa".  
  
Amelia. – Esta bien ^^.  
  
Filia. – ¿Encontraron la cura?  
  
Lina. – ¿Mi hermana la sabía?  
  
Zel. – Si.  
  
Amelia. – ¡Qué bien!  
  
Gourry. – No pareces muy animado ¡eh Zel!  
  
Xelloss. – Lo que pasa es que . . .  
  
Tirsa. – Es un hechizo muy complicado.  
  
Todos veían directamente a Tirsa quien se había lanzado a taparle la boca a Xelloss antes de que hablara de más.  
  
Lina. – ¿Y porqué es tan complicado?  
  
Zel. – Necesito encontrar 3 chicas especiales en mi vida que representan 3  
  
pilares: fraternidad, amistad y . . .  
  
Tirsa. – Amor.  
  
Lina. – No entiendo.  
  
Tirsa. – Yo soy el pilar de la fraternidad de Zelgadiss, por eso tengo esta  
  
cicatriz en mi brazo y tú eres el pilar de la amistad, solo nos falta uno.  
  
Gourry. – ¿Cuál?  
  
Xelloss. – Comienza con a y termina en mor, por cierto empieza a anochecer,  
  
¿porqué no acampamos?   
  
Filia. – Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo "namagomi"  
  
Xelloss. – Bien, yo traigo la leña y tú la enciendes ^^.  
  
Filia. – ¿Yo?, pero no sé encender fuego con las manos.  
  
Xelloss. – Usa un poco de ese aliento de dragón que tienes Filia chan ^_~.  
  
Filia. - Muy gracioso Xelloss.  
  
Lina. – Oye Tirsa, ¿qué pasa?  
  
Tirsa. – Ven, te contaré pero donde no nos oigan.  
  
Tirsa y Lina se alejaron un poco con la excusa de ir a buscar leña (Pero que poca imaginación ¿no? ¿cuánta leña pueden necesitar para que vayan 3 a buscarla? ^_~)  
  
Lina. – Bien, ¿qué ocurre?  
  
Tirsa. – Como dije antes, Zel necesita 3 hechiceras que simbolicen un pilar, túeres la amistad, yo soy la fraternidad, el problema es el tercer pilar.  
  
Lina. – ¿Quién es?  
  
Tirsa. – Amelia, el pilar del amor, Zel se lo tiene que confesar para que su  
  
vínculo con ella sea puro y debe besarla para que este completo.  
  
Lina. – ¿QUÉ Zelgadiss QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?  
  
Tirsa. – Ssssssshhhhhhhh, no grites, en fin, por eso Zel no está muy contento,  
  
además, el beso debe ser espontáneo y no por obligación, de lo contrario  
  
no servirá el hechizo.  
  
Lina. – ¿Qué dices?  
  
Y así, Tirsa le siguió contando todo a Lina, ¿qué pasará?, ¿Zelgadiss le confesará a Amelia lo que siente?  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
  
  
Hola de nuevo chicos ^^, ¿qué piensan? ¿se lo dirá o no se lo dirá? HAGAN SUS APUESTAS DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, ¿QUIÉN DA MÁS? ^_~ es que esto está poniéndose bueno, capaz de que alguien hace de las suyas por ahí aprovechando la ocasión, a mi no me pregunten que yo solo los pongo al tanto ¿ok? Bueno, pues este capítulo está dedicado a mi mamá por internet Anaís, espero te guste mamí ^^ y dándole una revisadita al foro ya ubique que en el club anti-Primavera del Templo de Lucy te mandé felicitaciones el día de las madres así que no digas ¿eh? ^^.  
  
Bueno chicos, pues ya saben, amenazas de muerte, asesinos a sueldo, recuerdos para mi mamita ya sea adoptiva, genética o la de internet, cicuta a ver si ya dejo de escribir mis locuras, al mocha orejas o cosas por el estilo pueden enviarlos a las Oficinas de Quejas ubicadas en lo alto de la Montaña Paos o el Templo de Urania Baba, uno cerca de usted ^_~, si en cambio son críticas constructivas, felicitaciones, flores, dulces, dinero y bishonen perdidos o cosas por el estilo pueden enviarlos a luin12@latinmail.com les aseguro que no muerdo ni soy grosera así que alguien apiádese de mi ;_; ¿ok?  
  
  
  
SARABA 


	9. Luna Llena

"CURA MILAGROSA"  
  
Capítulo 8  
  
Luna llena.  
  
  
  
Era de noche en el bosque, todos estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata cenando y platicando cada quien de un tema diverso; Gourry platicaba con Filia del pequeño Garv, para sorpresa de la mujer dragón, Gourry sabía bastante de niños, en un futuro sería un buen padre; por otro lado Zelgadiss hablaba con Amelia del reino de Sailon, del príncipe Phil y de cosas un poco irrelevantes; por último, Lina, Tirsa y Xelloss fraguaban un plan para que Zel besara a Amelia de manera espontánea o_O.  
  
Tirsa. – Te digo que eso sería bueno.  
  
Lina. – Pero solo dime, ¿de donde diablos vamos a sacar músicos, flores y una  
  
pista de baile?  
  
Tirsa. – Podríamos ir al pueblo más cercano y organizar un baile con música  
  
romántica.  
  
Lina. – ¿Y si Zel no sabe bailar?  
  
Tirsa. - ¿qué sugieres entonces señorita sabelotodo?  
  
Lina. – ¿Qué tal si encantamos una cueva para que piensen que están solos e  
  
imaginan una isla paradisiaca?  
  
Tirsa. – Tendríamos que dormirlos y no habría testigos.  
  
Lina. – Si pero mi idea es mejor que la tuya.  
  
Tirsa. – ¿A si?, ¿de donde vamos a sacar la cueva, eh?  
  
Lina. – No tiene que ser precisamente una cueva.  
  
Xelloss. – ¿Y si simulamos que están soñando?  
  
Las 2 chicas callaron y se dispusieron a oír al demonio – sacerdote sentado en medio de ellas, ciertamente que disfrutaba mucho de cómo se molestaban una a la otra, era un gran aperitivo pero él tenía la solución desde hacía un rato.  
  
Lina. – Habla Xelloss.  
  
Tirsa. – Si maestro, ¿cuál es su idea?  
  
Xelloss. – Bien, cuando todos estén dormidos, los llevamos a un claro del  
  
bosque, ambientamos a modo que parezca uno de sus sueños y los  
  
despertamos de golpe, lo demás lo harán ellos mismos ^^.  
  
Lina. – O_o ¿Cómo vamos a saber que es lo que sueñan?  
  
Tirsa. – Yo conozco a la perfección los sueños de mi hermano y ya sé cual  
  
servirá ^_~.  
  
L y X. – ¿Cuál?  
  
Tirsa. – ¿Recuerdan el cepillo que le regalé a mi hermano?  
  
Ambos asintieron.  
  
Tirsa. – Es un fragmento de un sueño que tiene muy seguido, luego del beso  
  
tendremos que dormirlos, es lo único y ahora que lo recuerdo . . .  
  
Lina. – ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Tirsa. – Tendremos que crear la ilusión de que Zelgadiss es normal y  
  
transformar el traje de Amelia.  
  
Xelloss. - ^^ Eso déjamelo a mi, solo dime como quieres el vestido.  
  
Lina. – Bien, ahora solo debemos asegurarnos de que todo salga bien, la  
  
operación sueño será efectuada a media noche.  
  
Xelloss. – Lina, no puedo creer que hagas un trabajo gratis.  
  
Lina. – No lo hago gratis, ya me enteré de que Tirsa vive en Treasure y estoy  
  
segura de que me dará algo, ¿cierto Tirsa?  
  
Tirsa. - ^^U  
  
Lina. – Además, no me perdería la declaración y el beso por nada.  
  
T y X. - ^^Uuu  
  
Xelloss. – En ese caso nos veremos a media noche ^_~.  
  
T y L. - ^_~  
  
Finalmente todos se fueron a dormir, la noche era tranquila y pacífica y solo se oía el murmullo de los animales nocturnos.  
  
Dio la media noche y 3 personajes sospechosos estaban de pie entre los durmientes, una chica esculcaba entre las cosas que habían guardadas en una pequeña bolsa, finalmente sacó lo que parecía buscar, un cepillo de plata, se levantó y se dirigió a otra chica sentada en la posición del loto junto a un chico que dormía despreocupado con un extraño objeto colgando sobre él.  
  
Lina. – Ya lo tengo, ¿qué está soñando?  
  
Tirsa. – Este sueño es nuevo en él, pero no sospechaba nada, Xelloss, coloca el  
  
atrapa – sueños sobre Amelia.  
  
Xelloss. – A la orden ^^.  
  
El tercer personaje sospechoso movió el objeto sobre una chica que dormía al otro extremo del grupo, las chicas caminaron hacia allá, una se sentó viendo y analizando aquel cepillo entre sus manos mientras la otra se colocaba para analizar los sueños de la joven durmiente.  
  
Xelloss. – ¿Ves algo?  
  
Tirsa. – Si, está soñando con una mujer muy hermosa, debe ser su madre,  
  
déjame buscar algo.  
  
La otra chica que tenía el cepillo oía todo mientras seguía analizando el objeto, era increíble la similitud entre la chica que dormía y la chica del objeto, solo había algo que no se explicaba, si era la escena del sueño que representarían, ¿porqué debían cambiar el vestido a la chica? La ropa que usaban una y otra eran iguales, entonces, ¿porqué?  
  
Tirsa. – Lo sabía.  
  
Lina. – ¿Qué cosa?  
  
Tirsa. – Amelia ya ha tenido ese sueño una vez, perfecto, ahora si, manos a la  
  
obra.  
  
Lina y Tirsa se pusieron en pie, Lina se quedó con Zelgadiss y Tirsa con Amelia, los elevaron en el aire y se fueron siguiendo a Xelloss hasta llegar a un claro del bosque.  
  
Lina. – ¿Dónde lo dejo?  
  
Tirsa. – Un poco más para acá, bien, ahí está perfecto, déjame recordar, se ve  
  
solo niebla y las estrellas.  
  
Lina. – Si creamos niebla no veremos nada.  
  
Xelloss. – Si tomamos esto nosotros no veremos la niebla ya que es mágica.  
  
Lina. – Bien, entonces déjenme a mi la niebla.  
  
Lina invocó un hechizo y comenzó a salir niebla cubriéndolo todo.  
  
Tirsa. – Bien, un poco más espesa, así, ¿puedes hacer que llegué más alto?, un  
  
poco más así está bien, todo listo.  
  
Xelloss. – Tomen chicas, beban hasta la última gota.  
  
Lina. – En ese caso . . .  
  
Tirsa. – Por la suerte.  
  
X y L. – Por la suerte.  
  
Chocaron sus frascos y bebieron todo.  
  
Luego hicieron a Zel beber una botellita con un líquido verde y a Amelia una con líquido rosa, Tirsa tomó la mano de Amelia y se concentró en la imagen de Zel normal, Xelloss se aproximó y le cambió un poco el vestido a manera de que pareciera el mismo modelo pero fuera totalmente diferente, se escondieron entre unos arbustos y con un nuevo conjuro Zelgadiss y Amelia despertaron de golpe.  
  
Zel. – [¿Qué pasa? A, ya veo, ese sueño de nuevo?], (sonrió y se puso en pie)  
  
Amelia. - ¿Dónde estoy?  
  
Amelia se enderezó volteando a todos lados, solo había niebla y estrellas en el cielo.  
  
Zel. – ¿Amelia?  
  
Amelia. – Señor Zelgadiss, ¿dónde está?  
  
Zel. – Aquí.  
  
Amelia. – Señor Zelgadiss, ¿es usted?  
  
Zel. – Si Amelia, soy yo, pero, no me llames señor.  
  
Zelgadiss sonrió para Amelia al pronunciar la última frase, esto la tranquilizó un poco.  
  
Lina. – O_O ¿No me llames señor?  
  
Xelloss. – Ssssh, te pueden oír.  
  
Tirsa. – Cállense y pongan atención.  
  
Amelia estaba sorprendida, tocó la cara de Zel y se sorprendió aun más, era él pero sus ojos eran más alegres, su cabellos castaño era tan suave que no resistió tocarlo; su cara, tan cálida y del mismo tono que la suya propia . . .  
  
Amelia. – Zel, te has curado.  
  
Zel. – Si Amelia, parece ser un milagro.  
  
Amelia. – Me siento tan feliz por ti.  
  
Tirsa. – Ya viene la mejor parte ^^.  
  
Lina. – ¿Palomitas? ^^.  
  
Xelloss. – Si por favor, gracias ^^-  
  
Amelia se lanzó a los brazos de Zel y sin darse cuenta sus labios se encontraron en un dulce beso, ambos estaban abrazados, la felicidad que los inundaba era tanta que no lo podían creer, era como un sueño hecho realidad, de pronto se vieron a los ojos, él se encontró con esos ojos puros e inocentes que tanto le fascinaban y que ahora le mostraban con una mirada todo el amor que eran capaces de sentir; ella vio esos ojos que la habían encantado tanto tiempo atrás, esos mismos ojos que mostraban sagacidad, inteligencia y ahora incluso ternura, amor.  
  
Tirsa. – Ya lo va a decir ;_;  
  
Lina. – Siento ganas de llorar, mira la forma en que se ven, es tan tierno ;_;  
  
Xelloss. – ¿Pañuelos chicas? ^^  
  
L y T. – Gracias ^^  
  
Zel. – Quiero que eso duré para siempre.  
  
Amelia. – También yo lo deseo Zelgadiss, te amo.  
  
Zel. – Y yo a ti.  
  
Ambos se veían a los ojos con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejilla. Zel, que tenía a Amelia agarrada por los hombros, se acercó poco a poco con los ojos cerrados, Amelia alzaba su cara un poco con los ojos igualmente cerrados, en un instante sus labios se fundieron en un nuevo beso; el vestido de Amelia era de tirantes, esa era la diferencia más notoria; uno de los tirantes cayó mientras Zel deslizaba su mano por el brazo de Amelia, Lina tenía los ojos bien abierto, no conocía ese sueño pero sabía lo que iba a pasar cuando de pronto . . .  
  
Tirsa. – Duérmelos ahora maestro.  
  
Xelloss. – Entendido ^^  
  
Lina. – ¿Qué? no es justo, se estaba poniendo interesante.  
  
Tirsa. – Lina, solo necesitábamos un beso y una declaración, no lo que seguía.  
  
Lina. – Pero . . .  
  
Xelloss. - ¡Listo! ^^  
  
Zelgadiss y Amelia yacían en el piso completamente dormidos.  
  
Lina. – Pero lo que pasaba después era . . .  
  
Tirsa. – Si, era eso.  
  
Lina. – ¿Y porqué no los dejaste?   
  
Tirsa. – Ya te dije que solo necesitábamos un beso y una declaración, si los  
  
dejábamos terminar el sueño podríamos tener problemas, ¿entiendes?  
  
Lina. – Si V_V  
  
Xelloss. - ¿Le cambio el vestido?  
  
Tirsa. – No, así estarán consientes de que no fue un sueño, pueden hacerles  
  
todo tipo de comentarios mañana pero esperen a que acabe el desayuno,  
  
¿de acuerdo?  
  
X y L. – De acuerdo ^_~.  
  
Pues si, lo habían logrado, los llevaron de regreso y los acomodaron juntos, mientras más concientes estuvieran mejor, además, todos lo habían disfrutado pues si uno se fijaba en los rostros de Zelgadiss, Amelia, Tirsa, Lina y Xelloss, estaban todos sonriendo aunque claro, la sonrisa era de lo más normal en el rostro de Xelloss.  
  
¿Saldrá bien el hechizo para curar a Zel? ¿cómo reaccionarán Amelia y Zelgadiss cuando se enteren de todo?  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
  
  
¿Y bien? ¿les gustó? Ciertamente que yo disfruté mucho escribiendo este capítulo que le dedico a mi comparsa en la escuela, SIPI, una de mis mejores amigas y además, primera persona en leer este episodio el cual le encantó y por eso se lo dedico, mi amiga Lilia, si algún día lees esto en internet, este episodio es en tu honor ^_~ claro que si.  
  
Pero bueno, como ya saben pueden escribirme a luin12@latinmail.com y se les responderá con rapidez y cortesía ^o^, claro que si ^_~.  
  
  
  
SARABA 


	10. Cura Milagrosa

"CURA MILAGROSA"  
  
Capítulo 9  
  
Cura Milagrosa.  
  
  
  
Zel. – {Cielos, ¡qué bien soñé hoy!}  
  
Amelia. – Buenos días Zelgadiss, ¿podría decirme que hace durmiendo en mi  
  
lugar?  
  
Zel. – o_O ¿Qué?  
  
Zelgadiss se levantó de golpe y vio a Amelia sentada justo a lado suyo, luego volteó hacia arriba y vio el atrapa-sueños colgando de una de las ramas del árbol justo sobre él.  
  
Zel. – Yo no fui a dormir a tu lado, tú viniste a dormir junto a mí.  
  
Amelia. – Eso no es cierto.  
  
Filia. – Tranquilos chicos, ninguno de ustedes se acostó a dormir en ese lugar  
  
anoche.  
  
Z y A. – ¿QUÉ? o_O  
  
Zel. – ¿Quién estaba aquí anoche?  
  
Lina. – Yo ^_~  
  
Tirsa. – Ya está el desayuno chicos, ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones, ¿cierto  
  
querido maestro? ^_~  
  
Xelloss. – Muy cierto querida alumna ^_~  
  
Zel. – {Esto es muy sospechoso, ¿qué habrá pasado anoche?} Vamos a comer  
  
entonces.  
  
Amelia. – {No lo puedo creer, dormí con Zelgadiss anoche y ni cuenta me di,  
  
¿cómo habremos llegado hasta acá?} Si, ya voy.  
  
Lina. – {No puedo esperar a ver la similitud que tendrán con un tomate cuando  
  
se enteren} Yo quiero 3 de lo que hayas hecho ^^.  
  
Xelloss. – {Esto va a ser muy divertido, ya se ven tensos, espero que terminen  
  
de comer pronto, no puedo esperar a decirles} Vamos chicos, hay para  
  
todos ^^.  
  
Tirsa. – {Espero que no se molesten mucho cuando se enteren aunque será  
  
divertido, además, esta noche es Luna llena ^^} ¿Cuántos pediste Lina?,  
  
o_O ni siquiera sabes que hay de desayunar.  
  
Gourry. – {¡Qué hambre tengo!, nada como una buena comida mañanera ^^}  
  
¿Pues que hay de desayunar ^^?  
  
Filia. – {Esto se ve muy sospechoso, ¿me habré perdido de algo anoche?, sea lo  
  
que sea, ese demonio tramposo está inmiscuido, en ese caso, ¡qué bueno  
  
que no me incluyeron} Coman con calma chicos ^^, oigan, ¿y mi comida?  
  
Gourry. – Crfeo quxe mhe lla fommi ^^.  
  
Filia. – No importa -_-U, ¿me sirves más por favor Tirsa?  
  
Tirsa. – Con gusto Filia, por cierto hermano, ya está tu café ^^.  
  
Zel. – Gracias Tirsa.  
  
Amelia. – ¿En que piensa Zelgadiss?  
  
Zel. – En nada Amelia, no te preocupes.  
  
Así transcurrió el desayuno, Gourry no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba o había pasado como ya es costumbre, Xelloss, Tirsa y Lina tenían una sonrisa de niños cómplices de una travesura que no se las quitaba nadie, cosa que estaba poniendo a Zel y a Amelia cada vez más tensos pues suponían que eran el objeto central de la travesura mientras que Filia se debatía entre la curiosidad de saber que se había perdido y a la vez orgullo por no preguntar dado que Xelloss tenía que ver en los acontecimientos nocturnos.  
  
Finalmente terminaron el desayuno, Tirsa y Filia estaban lavando los trastes cuando se oyó una explosión seguida de un "NO ERA PARA TANTO" de Lina y un "¿CÓMO DE QUE NO?" de una furiosa Amelia además de unos sonantes pasos rápidos de un muy molesto Zelgadiss en dirección a donde se hallaban Tirsa y Filia.  
  
Tirsa. – Oh, oh, ya les dijeron, lo siento Filia, prefiero que digan "aquí corrió"que "aquí quedó", con permiso.  
  
Y salió corriendo a todo lo que daba en dirección contraria al "campamento"  
  
Zel. – ¿Dónde está esa mocosa?   
  
Filia. – ¿Quién? ¿Tirsa?  
  
Zel. – Si, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS HERMANA TRAMPOSA Y COBARDE?   
  
Filia. – ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿qué te hizo?  
  
Zel. – ¿Qué que me hizo?, ¿QUÉ QUE ME HIZO?, esa mocosa, primero  
  
invade mis sueños y luego los usa para burlarse de mí, eso pasa .  
  
Filia. – o_O no entiendo nada.  
  
Zel. – No es necesario que entiendas, ¿a dónde se fue?  
  
Filia. – Se fue por allá.  
  
Dijo indicando en la dirección en que la inculpada había salido huyendo.  
  
Zel. – Domo Arigato Filia.  
  
Y salió a toda velocidad en esa dirección.  
  
Tirsa. – Cielos, sí que estaba molesto.  
  
Filia. – ¿Dónde estás?  
  
Tirsa. – Aquí arriba, gracias por despistarlo ^^.  
  
Filia volteó hacia arriba, en una de las ramas del árbol bajo el cual se habían puesto a lavar, se encontraba Tirsa sentada; se notaba feliz por haber logrado escapar y un tanto agitada, volteó a todos lados para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie y bajó de un brinco.  
  
Filia. – ¿Qué le hicieron?, nunca había visto a Zelgadiss tan molesto.  
  
Tirsa. – Y apuesto a que no has visto a Amelia ^_~  
  
Filia. – ¿? Pues, ¿qué pasó?  
  
Tirsa. – Verás, ayer por la noche . . .  
  
Y así Tirsa le contó a Filia con lujo de detalles TODO lo sucedido la noche anterior, desde como habían planeado todo hasta que se acostaron a dormir acomodándolos juntos para que les cayera el veinte más rápido . . . y ver sus caras al despertar.  
  
Tirsa. - . . . y eso fue lo que pasó.  
  
Filia. – Ahora me lo explico, pero, ¿no crees que se pasaron?  
  
Tirsa. – No era para tanto, además, el fin justifica los medios ^_~  
  
Zel. – Y por lo tanto puedo romper las cuerda de tu arpa para desquitarme.  
  
Tirsa. – O_O Zelgadiss, ¿estabas aquí?  
  
Zel. – Si.  
  
Tirsa. – ¿Oíste todo?  
  
Zel. – Cada palabra desde el principio.  
  
Tirsa. – O_O Oh, oh, oye hermano,  
  
losiento,fueportubien,telojuro,pregúntaseloaquienquieras,enserio,  
  
noeramiintenciónhacerlosenojaramicuñadayati,quierodeciraAmeliayati,  
  
perdónameporfavor,yosoloquería . . .  
  
Zel. – Ya, no importa, creí que querían molestarme, en todo caso, me quedaré  
  
con esto un tiempo.  
  
Dijo mostrando la bolsa de seda en que Tirsa guardaba su arpa.  
  
Tirsa. – No hermano, no seas malo, dame mi arpa.  
  
Zel. – No, de hecho, creo que se la daré a Amelia como regalo.  
  
Tirsa. – ¿QUÉ?, devuélvemela.  
  
Zel. – ¡Quítamela!  
  
Tirsa. - ya verás cuando te atrape Zelgadiss Graywords.  
  
Zel. – ^^ no te la daré.  
  
Tirsa. - [Nota: Esto me parece extrañamente familiar]   
  
Tirsa comenzó a perseguir a Zel quien, en cuanto vió a Amelia, tomó la mano de la princesa sin dejar de correr bastante contento obsequiándole el arpa y guiñándole el ojo, Amelia, en cuanto comprendió la broma [Técnicamente 3 segundos luego] le siguió el juego a Zel, se quedó con el arpa y luego también con el báculo de Xelloss y una bolsa de joyas muy valiosas de Lina, le obsequió el báculo a Zel y se dividieron las joyas mientras eran perseguidos por una molesta Lina, una preocupada Tirsa y un sonriente Xelloss; se la pasaron así toda la mañana, ¿de donde sacaron tantas energías?, solo Dios sabe, una cosa es segura, Amelia y Zelgadiss se estaban divirtiendo mucho, después de todo, la venganza es dulce ^_~.  
  
La tarde pasó más tranquila y junto con una suave brisa, llegó la noche.  
  
Nuestros amigos estaban buscando un claro en el bosque, repentinamente llegaron a uno que a Tirsa, a Lina y a Xelloss les parecía muy familiar.  
  
Tirsa. – Aquí fue donde adaptamos el sueño.  
  
Filia. – ¿Cómo sabes?  
  
Lina. – Las palomitas de maíz siguen aquí.  
  
Xelloss. – También los pañuelos ^^  
  
Amelia. – ¿Pañuelos? o_O  
  
Filia. – ¿Palomitas? O_o  
  
Zel. – Tirsa, no mencionaste pañuelos ni palomitas hoy en la mañana   
  
Tirsa. – Vamos hermano, un detallito de nada que se me pasó ^o^U.  
  
Gourry. – Oigan, no sé si me equivoco pero, ¿no habíamos venido a curar a Zel?  
  
Todos. – o_O  
  
Lina. – Gourry, ¿te sientes bien?  
  
Gourry. - oye Lina, no seré la persona más inteligente del mundo pero no  
  
creo que debas burlarte de mí, ¿es que es tan raro que recuerde algo?  
  
Todos. – ¡SI! _  
  
Gourry. – Está bien ^^  
  
¡PLOP!  
  
Todos se cayeron ante ese comentario, eran tan extraños los momentos en que Gourry usaba su cerebro que no dejaba de sorprender a todos; ni siquiera a Lina, que siempre estaba con él, podía acostumbrarse.  
  
Una vez que salieron de su estupefacción se dispusieron a preparar todo, el triángulo, la repetición de los pasos una y otra vez, en fin, al último Zelgadiss fue con Lina y estrecharon las manos, luego fue donde Tirsa y la abrazó como suelen abrazarse los hermanos y al último, para sorpresa de todos, besó a Amelia, la vio a los ojos y sin dejar de verla se recostó en medio del triángulo que habían formado entre Lina, Tirsa y Amelia.  
  
Gourry, Filia y Xelloss estaban sentados fuera del triángulo observando, Gourry volteó a ver a Filia y a Xelloss y sonrió, se habían sentado demasiado cerca como para odiarse, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta, en todo caso, Gourry se sentó lo mas cerca posible de Lina y se dispuso a ver lo que ocurría, tal vez no era muy listo pero sabía que nunca volvería a ver algo así.  
  
Lina, Tirsa y Amelia cerraron los ojos concentrándose en Zelgadiss y en lo que sentían por él, de pronto ya no tenían control sobre sus cuerpos, solo pensaban en lo que las unía a Zel quien había comenzado a ver la luna llena.  
  
Las 3 chicas levantaron los brazos a la altura de sus hombros indicando a las 2 de al lado mientras alzaban sus rostros al cielo, el aire, antes tranquilo, comenzó a agitarse alrededor del círculo con una extraña estela verde muy clara proveniente del bosque y el suelo mientras los rayos de la luna se intensificaban dentro del triángulo mágico, varias frases se formaban en el corazón de las 3 hechiceras, se ordenaban y se preparaban para salir.  
  
Zelgadiss mientras tanto, cerraba sus ojos, aquella estela que traía el aire pasó entre las chicas metiéndose bajo la quimera y elevándolo a la altura del rostro de las chicas. De pronto, las palabras unidas de 3 voces femeninas rompieron el silencio.  
  
L, T y A. – Espíritus del cambio que viven en la luna, entes del bosque que  
  
atraen lo natural, les rogamos vuelvan a Zelgadiss a su forma original . . .  
  
Lina. - . . . les ruego tomen mi amistad . . .  
  
Tirsa. - . . . mi hermandad . . .  
  
Amelia. - . . . y mi amor . . .  
  
L, T y A. - . . . y transforme el cuerpo de este hombre a lo que antes fue.  
  
Las 3 chicas abrieron los ojos, juntaron sus brazos al frente a donde estaba Zelgadiss y . . .  
  
L, T, y A. – . . . ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVERSIÓN!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
La bruma verde que rodeaba el triángulo invadió a Lina, a Tirsa y a Amelia y salió de sus brazos en forma de un rayo azul mientras la estela verde que sostenía a Zel se mezclaba con los rayos y formaba un capullo alrededor de su cuerpo, las chicas cayeron al suelo desvanecidas mientras el capullo en que estaba encerrado Zelgadiss seguía flotando y descendía lentamente endureciéndose.  
  
Gourry. – ¡LINA!  
  
Xelloss. – No Gourry.  
  
Dijo sosteniendo al rubio espadachín que se había levantado asustado.  
  
Xelloss. – Aun no acaba.  
  
Gourry. – Pero . . .  
  
El capullo comenzó a abrirse, la figura de un muchacho brillaba en su interior, Xelloss soltó a Gourry que corrió a levantar a su Lina chan, la estela y el capullo desaparecieron, las chicas comenzaron a recobrar el conocimiento mientras Zel se quedaba tendido en el suelo viendo la luna, temeroso de haber fracasado.  
  
Lina. – Gourry, ¿qué ocurrió?  
  
Gourry. – Nada, ya todo terminó.  
  
Tirsa. – Ay, mi cabeza, ahora sé lo que he de haber sentido cuando me  
  
embriagué de bebé por accidente.  
  
Amelia. – ¿Qué pasó? . . . ¿Zelgadiss?  
  
Zel. – Estoy bien.  
  
Amelia. – ¡Zelgadiss!  
  
Amelia corrió donde Zel, lo abrazó envuelta en llanto, Lina se lanzó a los brazos de Gourry, aun estaba cansada pero se sentía feliz y lo que Gourry supuso ocurriría, pasó; Xelloss y Filia estaban tan cerca que al ver como acababa el hechizo se abrazaron, Zelgadiss era normal al fin, Filia estaba tan emocionada de que todo estuviera bien que besó a Xelloss con mucha intensidad, cuando se dieron cuenta ambos se voltearon sonrojados, Filia se cruzó de brazos y puso cara de estar molesta, Xelloss simplemente quitó su cara de sorpresa y volvió a la de siempre, Filia se hacia la molesta aunque Xelloss sabía que no lo estaba, más bien, ambos estaban confundidos, aquel beso les había gustado, Xelloss no sabía porque pero empezó a pensar en un plan para repetir esa experiencia; al parecer solo Tirsa se percató de eso, por lo demás, todos se veían muy contentos, habían logrado curar a Zel y eso era lo único que importaba.  
  
Habían sido 3 semanas que terminaban en victoria. La mañana llegó sorprendiendo a los chicos en camino a Leto, todos iban sonriendo sin decir nada, estaban felices por Zelgadiss y por estar juntos de nuevo aunque sabían que pronto tendrían que separase nuevamente,  
  
¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿algo interesante? ^^ habrá que ver el próximo y último capítulo de esta historia ¿no creen?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
  
  
Bueno, pues creo que me mandé un poquito con la extensión de este capítulo, de hecho le corté una parte que originalmente era del próximo capítulo y luego decidí dejar en este y finalmente se quedará en el epílogo de la historia ^_~. Bueno, pasando a cosas menos enredadas y como ya es costumbre, este capítulo está dedicado a mi queridísimo amigo y primer webmaster, José Luis chan, sin ti no hubiera empezado a escribir fanfics, molte gratcie por todo amigo y esperemos que tu page de las Guerreras siga como hasta ahora ¿ok? ^_~, por otro lado, este capítulo y el siguiente son mi regalo de inauguración para la página de "El Altar de Zeros versión 3.0" de mi amiga Karoru chan, persona por la cual comencé a escribir "Cura Milagrosa" ^O^.  
  
Y ya saben, quejas, criticas DESTRUCTIVAS, asesinos a sueldo, mercenarios, golpeadores anónimos, virus computalizados, chocolates o dulces envenenados a ver si ya dejo de escribir o todo lo que se le parezca, pueden enviarlos a las Oficinas de Quejas, ubicadas en lo alto de la Montaña Paos o el Templo de Urania baba y más recientemente, uniéndose a nuestra fabulosa cadena, el castillo de Céfiro y el Palacio del Cielo, residencia de Kamisama, uno cerca de usted ^_~, si en cambio son sugerencias, felicitaciones, críticas constructivas, bishonen o dinero perdidos, lunetas que nadie quiere, billetes de la lotería premiados, boletos para viajar a Francia o cualquier otro destino turístico o cosas por el estilo, pueden enviármelos a luin12@latinmail.com donde se les responderá con rapidez y cortesía ^o^   
  
  
  
SARABA 


	11. Un Nuevo Comienzo

"CURA MILAGROSA"  
  
Capítulo 10  
  
Epílogo  
  
Un nuevo comienzo.  
  
  
  
Finalmente llegaron a Leto, fueron a comer y aprovecharon para hacer sus planes.  
  
Zel. – ¿Regresarás a tu pueblo hermana?  
  
Tirsa. – No, debo buscar algo todavía.  
  
Xelloss. – ¿Esta relacionado con tu arpa?  
  
Tirsa. – Si maestro, generalmente las escenas representadas en marla se  
  
vuelven realidad en algún momento.  
  
Lina. – ¿Qué hay con lo que me prometiste?  
  
Tirsa. – No te preocupes, siempre traigo algunas joyas, puedo vivir bien por un  
  
mes con una sola, toma.  
  
Lina. – Veamos ^^ un rubí, un zafiro y un ámbar, están muy bien trabajados.  
  
Tirsa. – Amor, los ojos de Gourry y su cabello rubio.  
  
Todos. – o_O ¿?  
  
Zel. – ¿Regalas joyas como símbolo?  
  
Tirsa. – Es una costumbre.  
  
Zel. – Entonces, las joyas que me diste son . . .  
  
Tirsa. – Si, un zafiro por los ojos de Amelia, un diamante por sus ropas blancas  
  
y su inocencia y un rubí por tu amor, sus joyas protectoras y sus labios.  
  
Zel se apresuró a sacar las 3 joyas, en ocasiones al verlas recordaba a Amelia, ahora sabía porque; Lina se sonrojó al captar la idea y se dispuso a guardar sus nuevas joyas con todo cuidado.  
  
Tirsa. – ¿Tú que harás Filia?  
  
Filia. – Regresaré a atender mi tienda de cerámica y haré unas compras en el  
  
camino ^_~  
  
Xelloss. – Puedo ayudarte si quieres ^_~  
  
Filia. – Ni lo pienses NAMAGOMI   
  
Tirsa. – Es verdad, ¿todavía tienes vacaciones?  
  
Todos. – ¿VACACIONES?  
  
Xelloss. – Acaban mañana, debo admitir que me divertí mucho en esta ocasión,  
  
no imaginé que me la pasaría tan bien ^^  
  
Tirsa. – Me alegra maestro ^^  
  
Xelloss. – Y ustedes, ¿qué harán ahora?, porque Lina y Gourry seguirán  
  
"buscando" un arma mágica, ¿no es cierto?  
  
L y G. – Si, ¿qué harán ahora? ^^  
  
Amelia. – Bueno, yo debo regresar a Sailon, no sé si Zelgadiss quiera  
  
acompañarme (Sonrojada).  
  
Zel. – Bueno, yo, necesito tiempo para readaptarme Amelia, hay algunos lugares  
  
donde asesiné gente inocente hace tiempo, quiero enmendar ese error,  
  
lo, lo siento Amelia.  
  
Todos guardaron silencio, sabían que Zel quería ir con Amelia pero aun se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho, finalmente Tirsa rompió aquel incómodo y triste silencio.  
  
Tirsa. – Bueno, como ya hemos acabado de comer y ya es hora de marcharnos,  
  
¿porqué no te despides de Amelia hermanito? ^_~  
  
Xelloss. – Si Zel, dale un besito de despedida a Amelia, ya sabes, muac, muac,  
  
muac ^^.  
  
Hubo un poco de silencio y luego la carcajada general del grupo, después de todo no se verían durante un tiempo.  
  
  
  
- Unos cuantos meses después . . . -  
  
  
  
¿Ruinas Griegas? Parecidos eran los edificios destruidos de blancas lozas y adornos de dragones guardianes y grifos a modo de gárgolas y como estelas en muros y columnas. En medio de aquel espectáculo antiguo una chica morena de extraños ojos y ropas lilas veía fascinada los restos de una antigua civilización.  
  
Tirsa. – Así que estas son las famosas ruinas del Templo de Ariste.  
  
Voz. – ¿Qué buscas aquí extranjera?, puedo mostrarte el lugar si lo deseas  
  
^_~.  
  
Tirsa. – ¿Quién anda ahí?  
  
Voz. – Mi nombre, bella doncella, es Alan, Alan Jiráx Wolffirst.  
  
Tirsa. – Yo soy Tirsa Latya Reality, ¿podrías salir a donde pueda verte . . .  
  
Alan?  
  
Alan. – No hay problema.  
  
De entre las sombras salió un chico de la misma estatura que Zel, era de tez ligeramente morena, cabello negro, ojos castaños, un pequeño bigote adornaba la pícara sonrisa que su rostro mostraba, era muy guapo en verdad. El chico se sentó apoyando la espalda en una columna mientras Tirsa se abrazaba a otra sin dejar de mirarlo.  
  
Alan. – ¿Porqué no te acercas?, no muerdo ^_~  
  
  
  
El correr de los días y las semanas se transformaron finalmente en 1 año desde el milagroso suceso.  
  
Gourry y Lina iban por un bosque platicando muy quitados de la pena.  
  
Lina. – Cielos Gourry, el blanco siempre le ha ido bien a Amelia pero insiste en  
  
que se le ve mejor ahora.  
  
Gourry. – Es natural, ese vestido debe ser muy especial; oye Linita . . .  
  
Lina. – ¿Si Gourry? ^^  
  
Gourry. – ¿Qué vamos a comer?  
  
Lina. – o_O . . . Gourry  
  
Gourry. – Si, dime.  
  
Lina. – ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!  
  
Gourry. – ¿Porqué?  
  
Lina. – Olvídalo, no tienes remedio, insensible -_-U.  
  
Gourry. – Bueno, no creo que eso me cueste trabajo ^^  
  
Mientras tanto . . .  
  
Xelloss. – ¿Segura no quieres que te ayude con algo? ^^  
  
Filia. – No, gracias, además, ¿no tienes cosas que hacer?  
  
Xelloss. – No, pedí el día libre solo para estar a tu lado Filia chan ^_~  
  
Filia. – Que no me digas Filia chan   
  
Val. – Señorita Filia, ya casi llegamos.  
  
Filia. – Gracias.  
  
Xelloss. - ¿Quieres que te cargue Val?  
  
Filia. – No, no quiere.  
  
Xelloss. – O, lo siento, debí preguntarle al pequeño Filia y no a la gritona Val ^^  
  
Filia. -   
  
Val. – Jajajajajaja, señorita Filia, ¿puede cargarme el señor Xelloss? ^^  
  
Filia. – No Val, no quiero que te juntes con ese namagomi.  
  
Xelloss. – Vamos Filia chan.  
  
Filia. – Dije que no.  
  
X y V. – ¡POR FAVOR! (Ponen ojos de perrito tierno) ¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiii?  
  
Filia. – Esta bien -_-U  
  
X y V. – GRACIAS ^^  
  
Pues bien, Xelloss alzó a Val en hombros mientras Filia llevaba una caja de regalo en sus manos, tenía tiempo que Xelloss los visitaba muy seguido, de hecho, cada vez que Xelloss tenía el día libre corría a casa de Filia para jugar con Val y romper las cosas de cerámica de Filia, esta ya se había acostumbrado así que les seguía el juego a Val y a Xelloss.  
  
No muy lejos de ahí, en el castillo de Sailon . . .  
  
Phil. – Bien, bien, bien, muevan esas flores a la derecha, un poco más a la  
  
izquierda, perfecto, ¿cómo va esa comida?  
  
Chef. – Va quedando todo muy bien señor.  
  
Phil. – Espero que haya hecho suficiente comida, recuerde que 2 de los  
  
invitados son Lina Inverse y Gourry Gavriev, jajajajaja.  
  
Chef. – Muy cierto señor.  
  
Arene. – Señor, la princesa Amelia ya está lista.  
  
Phil. – Gracias Arene, ¿y Zelgadiss?  
  
Arene. – ¿Quiere que vaya a ver?  
  
Zel. – Gracias Arene, pero no es necesario, ya estoy listo.  
  
Arene. – Se ve muy apuesto joven Zelgadiss.  
  
Phil. – Arene, compórtate que pronto terminará con su soltería.  
  
Arene. – Tiene razón Señor.  
  
P y A. – Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja ^^   
  
Zel se sonrojó un poco, hoy era un día muy especial en Sailon, Zel iba vestido todo de blanco, zapatos, pantalón, camisa manga larga y saco de seda, se veía realmente apuesto aunque había insistido en ponerse un moño azul en el cuello extremadamente claro al igual que un fajín del mismo color.  
  
Arene. – Ahora que lo recuerdo, la señorita Amelia me dijo que le diera esto.  
  
Zel. – Gracias . . . ¿una rosa azul?  
  
Phil. – Es para tu solapa, ven hijo, déjame ayudarte.  
  
Zel. – Gracias señor.  
  
Phil. – Es un placer pero no me llames señor, ahora dime papá que pronto serás  
  
de la familia.  
  
Zel. – Esta bien . . . (Phil le da una palmada en la espalda que casi lo tira) papá.  
  
Paje. – Señor, ya comenzaron a llegar los invitados.  
  
Phil. – Háganlos pasar.   
  
Unos minutos después llegaron Lina y Gourry seguidos de Filia, Xelloss y Val.  
  
Zel. – Hola chicos ^^  
  
Todos. – Hola Zel ^^  
  
Pues bien, todos abrazaron a Zelgadiss, quien se veía muy feliz aunque luego de un rato, se puso serio de nuevo.  
  
Zel. – Oigan, ¿no vieron a Tirsa?  
  
Gourry. – Nosotros no la vimos.  
  
Filia. – Lo último que supe de ella fue que estaba en Corintio, cerca de las  
  
ruinas antiguas pero fue hace unos meses.  
  
Zel. – Espero que el mensajero la haya encontrado.  
  
Xelloss. – No te preocupes, ella vendrá.  
  
Lina. – ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
Xelloss. – ¡Sore wa himitsu desu! ^  
  
^Filia. - -_-Uuu, tú no cambias.  
  
Lina. – Y ahora que recuerdo . . . ^o^   
  
Zel. – ¿Cómo está eso de que vives con Xelloss? ^o^  
  
Filia. – Lina, no prefieres que vayamos a ver a Amelia ^^U  
  
Lina. – Seguro, no puedo esperar a la ceremonia.  
  
Arene. – Disculpen . . .  
  
F y L. – o_O  
  
Arene. – Dijo la señorita Amelia que les diera esto en cuanto llegaran.  
  
La chica era la dama de compañía de Amelia, era una chica morena de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos verdes de la misma estatura que Amelia, su cabello largo y rizado le llegaba a la cintura y lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo, llevaba un vestido rosa muy tenue de falda larga y mangas abombadas con un delantal blanco al frente y un gorrito igualmente blanco.  
  
Arene. – Este es para la señorita Lina.  
  
Lina. – Gracias.  
  
Arene. – Para el señor Gourry.  
  
Gourry. – Gracias.  
  
Arene. – La señorita Filia.  
  
Filia. – Gracias.  
  
Arene. – Señor Xelloss y Val.  
  
X y V. – Gracias.  
  
Arene. – Y la señorita Tirsa.  
  
Todos se quedaron callados.  
  
Arene. – ¿Qué sucede?  
  
Zel. – Mi hermana no ha llegado aun Arene, gracias, ¿podrías llevar a Filia y a   
  
Lina a un cuarto de huéspedes y ayudarlas a arreglarse.  
  
Arene. – Si señor Zelgadiss.  
  
Zel. – Ustedes 3 vienen conmigo.  
  
Al cabo de una hora todo estaba listo, las cajas contenían trajes que Amelia había mandado hacer para la ocasión, Lina llevaba un vestido rojo de falda larga con un cinturón dorado en forma de V, era un vestido estraples con guantes largos un poco arriba de los codos, zapatillas y una gargantilla negra con un dije de plata en forma de Luna creciente con una estrella dentro. El vestido de Filia era similar pero en color rosa.  
  
Gourry lucía zapatos, pantalón y saco de seda negros, camisa blanca de manga larga, un moño rojo en el cuello y un fajín del mismo color, Xelloss y Val vestían igual pero el color del moño y el fajín de Xelloss eran morados y de Val en rosa.  
  
Se veían muy bien pero faltaba alguien ahí.  
  
La ceremonia dio inicio, Zelgadiss unía su vida en matrimonio con Amelia y eso era motivo de felicidad aunque Zel se veía un poco triste.  
  
Amelia. – ¿Qué sucede Zel?  
  
Zel. – No es nada, es que me preocupa que no hayan encontrado a mi hermana.  
  
Amelia. – No te preocupes, ya verás que llega.  
  
Padre. – Cof, cof, queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos bla, bla, bla . . .  
  
Amelia se veía realmente hermosa con su vestido blanco estraples con filos de rosas color azul pastel, guantes largos y un velo adornado con rosas azules y una gargantilla plateada con un dije de luna creciente y una estrella, todo iba muy bien, la boda estaba por finalizar.  
  
Padre. - . . . así bien, si alguien se opone a la realización de esta boda, que  
  
hable ahora o calle para siempre.  
  
Voz. – Exijo que esta boda se detenga.  
  
Todos los presentes voltearon, en la puerta había 2 personas, un chico de tez morena y cabello negro con ojos expresivos vestido igual que Xelloss y Val pero con el moño y el fajín lila, iba acompañado de la chica que había interrumpido, era Tirsa vestida como Lina y Filia pero en color lila.  
  
Zel. – ¡Hermana!  
  
Amelia. – ¡Tirsa!  
  
Tirsa. – Hola chicos, disculpen la tardanza pero no podíamos llegar, pediría que  
  
repitieran todo desde el principio pero creo que sería demasiado luego  
  
de interrumpir ^_~  
  
Lina. – ¿Quién es tu amigo?  
  
Tirsa. – Es Alan Jiráx Wolffirst, mi, novio ^^Uuu  
  
Zel. – Con que tu novio ¿eh? _  
  
Alan. – Es un placer, cuñado ^_~  
  
Tirsa. – En todo caso, déjame abrazarte a ti y a mi cuñada antes que cometan  
  
una locura ^o^  
  
Zel. – Seguro hermana.  
  
La boda prosiguió acompañada por una bella melodía que Tirsa ejecutaba con su arpa mientras Alan la acompañaba tocando la flauta.  
  
Fue una hermosa boda ^^, sip, así fue como pasó y no se preocupen, los Slayers tendrán más aventuras pero eso, no me toca narrarlo a mi.  
  
  
  
öö FIN öö  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
  
  
Pues si, snif, snif, esto ha llegado, snif, snif, a su fin, snif, snif, V_V no puedo creer que se acabara tan rápido . . . En fin, que ya vendrán más historias ^^ eso que ni que, y bueno, aunque el final estuvo como churrasco telenovelesco y la mera verdad no salió como yo quería quedó mejor de lo que pude haber esperado ^_~ jajajajajajajajaja, y bueno, creo que extrañaré un poco a nuestros personajes pero no hay fijón, después de todo, todo lo bueno termina, ¿no? Pero bueno, este capítulo se lo dedico a mi hermanito que aquí en la red se hace llamar Aoi Shingo, SIPI, de no ser porque me quita la compu una buena parte del día yo no tendría tiempo libre para escribir e imaginar tantas historias ^^ no creí que lo diría (Y menos por escrito) pero domo arigato Lalito.  
  
Pues bien, ya por último les agradezco a todos ustedes por llegar hasta aquí (aunque solo una persona me escribió y de no ser por un concurso nunca me hubiera enterado de que leen esta historia ;_;) y recuerden, quejas contra este fic, críticas más destructivas que constructivas, virus de computadora, mercenarios pagados, cicuta en agua de limón a ver si ya dejo de escribir ^^, golpeadores anónimos o la réplica de la bomba atómica pueden enviarlos a las Oficinas de Quejas, ubicadas en lo alto de la Montaña Paos, el Templo de Uranaí Baba, el Palacio del Cielo y el castillo de Céfiro, uno cerca de usted ^_~, si en cambio son felicitaciones, críticas constructivas, flores, halagos, bishonens o dinero perdidos, posters y películas en español de esta fabulosa serie, postres apetitosos o cosas por el estilo pueden escribir a luin12@latinmail.com donde se les responderá con rapidez y cortesía.  
  
Mi verdadero nombre es Tanya Lissete Waring Suárez, tengo 17 años y curso el 5to semestre de la preparatoria, espero nos veamos de nuevo en otro fanfic si no de esta serie, de cualquier otra ^o^.  
  
  
  
SARABA  
  
  
  
Este fue el segundo fic largo que escribí, actualmente (2 de Noviembre de Y-2K4) Tengo 19 años y estoy cursando el 4° semestre de la carrera. 


End file.
